Brave, are we not?
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: Eden Nicholls, sister of Doctor Samantha Nicholls and daughter of Major General Nicholls enters the transaction from childhood to teenagehood. Will Sam be able to help this motherless girl get through the toughest period of her life yet and will this girl lean on Sam? Follow Sam and Eden through the challenges of life
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I had this new idea. It just came to me yesterday so don't know if it's any good but please read and review and tell me what you thing :)**

**I'm still writing Zoe's Little Darlings as well **

**Jess xx**

**Introduction **

My name is Eden Nicholls and I am 12 and 8 months old, to be precise. I live with my dad and two older brothers, Jack who is 18 and Harry who is 21. I then also have another brother David who is 26 and a big sister Samantha who is 28 but they don't live with us anymore. I don't have a mum; she died when I was really little. We don't talk about her much, it upsets dad too much. But I still wonder about her. I wish someone would tell me about her.

Sam says dad has changed since Mum died. He is a lot more military set. He likes everything to be perfect. I suppose that is because he was in the army, a Major General. He fought very hard but he had to give it up as he had served 35 years in service. Now he just does office work but that doesn't stop him treating us like one of his soldiers. Dad is very strong in his belief with the army. I suppose it was his authority and strength that convinced Sam to join. I'd like to join the army too someday.

So what else can I tell you about me? Well, I love sports. I play basketball for England and I love football. I'm a total tomboy but I suppose you would be living in a house with three boys. I hate dresses and makeup, yuck horrible.

Well that's basically everything you need to know about me, bye

**Chapter 1 **

"And Eden Nicholls scores a hat-trick" The commentator said at the local football match. All of the team came pounding to Eden and flung themselves at her. She fell to the ground in force. Once they got off her she stood up. They kicked the ball again and within a couple of kicks the full time whistle blow. They had won, 7-2 and it was a tough game. They were back at the top of the league. They cheered for a while until they started to leave.

Eden looked at her watch it was nearly 1 o'clock. She was meant to be meeting her sister at the hospital as her dad was going into work. She decided to run the hospital it wasn't that far. She started running and it only took her about 20 minutes until she arrived. She caught her breath and then walked into the hospital. She noticed her sister straight away and walked over to her.

"God Eden, you are such a tink" Sam said looking at her sister who had her hair pulled back messily and mud all over her arms and legs and even had some on the side of her face. Eden just smiled. She didn't care what her sister said about her.

They walked into the staff room and Sam went to her locker.

"I've got your change of clothes here and it got a towel in it" She said handing over the plastic bag "Oh and take this deodorant you absolutely stink"

Eden nodded taking it from Sam. Did she really smell that bad? She was stealing her brother's deodorant in the morning because she was too scared to ask for some. She looked down and walked to the shower room. She locked the door before taking off her socks and shin guards. She had left her football boots in a bag in the staffroom. She then slid down her shorts and pants before gently taking off her football shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe she was a tink. She let the tears fall, brushing them away before they had barely left the eye. She never cried, she wasn't a wimp, she was brave.

Eden blocked everything out and jumped into the shower. She washed herself furiously wanting to get all the dirt off, maybe if she looked cleaner people would like her. She rubbed herself so furiously with the loofah sponge and her nails that she had scratch marks on her arms and legs. She washed her hair making sure to get all the dirt out of her hair before stepping out the shower. She got redressed and then went back into the staffroom. She was just brushing her hair when she saw Sam.

"I need to talk to you, Eden" Sam said seriously pulling a chair over.

"Well, dad got another call from you teacher on Friday night telling him again how you have been acting up." Sam said and Eden just looked down.

"Eden come on, aren't you a bit old for all these silly games. You need to concentrate get on well with your studies" Sam said. "Why, why can't you just behave?"

Eden just looked down.

"I've tried so hard with you, and I never seem to get anywhere, you know what girl? I give up, I give up I can't cope with you or your bratty little attitude anymore" Sam shouted standing up .

"You don't understand. How would you feel to be unwanted? Nobody cares about me, I'm just the little girl that gets in everyone's way. And you want to know why I miss behave? ... It's the only way to get people to like me. Well at least some of the boys find me funny. I get to have a laugh, the girls they just find my strange. They think it's weird that I don't like makeup or dresses. But then again they don't understand what it's like not to have a mum" Eden shouted.

Sam was shocked she pulled Eden into a hug and the girl just stood there. The tears from earlier had reappeared. Sam pulled the girl down so she was basically on her knee. This sense of comfort hit Eden and she cracked. The tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into her sister's chest. This was the first time in a very long time that Eden had let someone hold her. They stayed like this for a while until Eden's sobs subsided.

"Good girl, it's okay, it's all going to be okay" Sam whispered into her sister's hair rubbing Eden's back. Eden clung onto her sister so could smell her sister's perfume and it made her feel soft. It had been ages since Eden had felt this close to her sister. It wasn't long before Eden pulled away gently.

"Sweetie, why didn't you say earlier? We could have talked, I would have helped" Sam asked and Eden just shrugged.

"Come on, my shift has finished I think we should go back to mine and have some sister time, eh? What do you think?" Sam asked and Eden nodded. Sam grabbed her things and put her arm around Eden as they walked out the ED. They drove home and Sam put on a DVD. They cuddled up on the sofa and watched it. They snuggled up for the whole afternoon and at tea time Sam took Eden home. She stayed for tea as everyone was round and then after tea she left. But before leaving she decided to go and check on Eden.

"Eds, you know where I am if you need anything, okay?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Come here," Sam said giving her a hug.

"Just text me whenever, I'm always here for you" Sam said before kissing her on the head and leaving closing the door behind her.

**So what do you think? I don't really no much about the army so sorry if it's wrong. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next weekend and Eden had a free week from playing football. She was lying in her bed enjoying the long lie. The next second she heard the door creep over, thinking it would be her dad she turned around still pretending to be asleep.

"Hey Edz" Sam said knowing Eden wasn't sleeping. She sat at the end of the bed and Eden turned around.

"I'm tired" Eden said.

"Oh baby" Sam said pulling up her feet onto Eden's bed and cuddling up with her.

"We can stay like this for a little bit if you want" Sam said and Eden nodded. She held onto her sister.

"So, I've heard a rumour that you have a football presentation on Friday night, is that right?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Well, I've swapped my shifts we Tom so I can come and I suppose you might need something nice to wear?" Sam said.

"You don't have too" Eden said.

"No, no I want to" Sam said.

"So about shopping?" Sam said.

"Sam, I don't like shopping" Eden said.

"Eden, that's because you go with Dad or Harry and that's just awkward. It'll be better with me, I promise" Sam said.

"Arg, fine then" Eden said.

"Good girl, I promise you won't regret it." Sam said. "Right, I'll go down the stairs and let you get changed"

Eden nodded and Sam left. Eden got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a slightly baggy top. She then ran into the bathroom and stole some of her brother's deodorant before running back to her room and putting on a baggy jumper. She then did her teeth and scrapped her hair into ponytail. She then went running down the stairs. She noticed Sam's handbag sitting on the sofa and her sister wasn't about. She crept up and opened the handbag she noticed her sister's perfume and was just getting it out when the door opened

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. Eden went bright red.

"I was, em, just" Eden said.

"Well" Sam said.

"I just wanted to borrow some perfume to make me smell nice" Eden said looking down.

"Edz, if you wanted you should have just said and I would have given it to you" Sam said. "Why do you think you don't smell nice?"

"It's just...I don't want to smell like a boy" Eden said.

"What?" Sam said. "I don't understand what you mean"

"Arg, it doesn't matter" Eden said leaving the room.

"No, talk to me" Sam said putting her arm out to stop Eden leaving. Sam pulled her around so she was standing in front of her.

"Well, it's just I've kind of being borrowing Jack or Harry's deodorant" Eden said looking down.

"What? Why don't you have your own?" Sam asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to ask for some" Eden said.

"Eden, god next time just talk to me. Please if there is anything you can't talk to dad about then please come and talk to me" Sam said.

"But I didn't know how" Eden said.

"Well a simple "Sam can I get some deodorant" would have been fine" Sam said laughing pulling Eden into a close hug.

"Come on, then let's go to the shops" Sam said grabbing her handbag and going to the car. Eden went to get into the back.

"I'm not dad, you can come in the front" Sam said and Eden nodded opening the door and getting in. She liked sitting in the front but her dad never let her. They left and soon arrived at the supermarket.

"Right, I'm going to get some food and that too" Sam said and Eden nodded. They got some sweets and then other food which Sam needed before walking over to the toiletries aisle.

"What about this?" Sam said holding up a grey and pink sure deodorant and Eden nodded.

They added it to the basket and then went to the check out.

"So I was thinking I know you really want to see that hunger games 2, so I was thinking how about we go and see that and then tomorrow I'll pick you up at lunch and we can go out for lunch and then go shopping" Sam said and Eden nodded excitedly.

They went to the check out and then travelled to the cinema. They got tickets and popcorn and then headed to the cinema screen. They had just watched the Hunger Games the week before and now both were desperate to see the next film. They tucked into their popcorn and the film went really quickly. Before walking out, they went to the toilet first.

"Oh my god, it was so good. I can't believe the cliff hanger they left it on. Erg I don't think I'll survive until next year" Eden said as they went into the toilet.

"Well, you could always read the book" Sam said.

"Em, I don't read" Eden said. "But I might just need to, but just this once"

Sam laughed. They went home and watched the TV for a while before having tea. After tea, Eden went up to her room. Sam decided to go and check on her.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Just remember baby, that I'm always here for you, okay?" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Please don't feel like you have no one to talk to, I'm always on your side" Sam said and Eden nodded before jumping into a hug with her sister. Sam was taken aback by this but quickly hugged the girl back.

**Hope this is okay, thank you for the reviews, please tell me any ideas you have :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Sam arrived to pick Eden up at 12. She walked into the house to hear her dad and Eden in a heated debate.

"Dad, just let me go, I'll do my chores when I come back" Eden said.

"Eden, you will not talk to me like that. I am your father and you should show me some respect" her dad shouted.

"What, that is so unfair" Eden shouted storming up to her room.

"What was all that about" Sam asked.

"That girl, her attitude is appalling" her Dad said.

"Dad, let me talk to her. What is she meant to be doing?" Sam asked.

"She has to tidy her room and sort her dirty washing into whites and colours and put them in the right pile in the laundry room, hardly impossible" her Dad said.

Sam ran up the stairs to Eden's room.

"Come on, I'll help you the quicker you tidy up the quicker we can go" Sam said. Eden nodded and quietly started to tidy up her room. It didn't take her that long as her room wasn't actually that dirty. After that she got out her laundry basket and emptied it onto the bed. Sam helped her separate her things into whites and colours and then they carried it down to the laundry room. After that they went to the car.

"It's so unfair. I don't know of anyone else that has to do their own laundry" Eden said.

"Eds, I know it's hard not having a mum, but do you really want dad going through your dirty pants" Sam asked and Eden laughed.

"Oh course not" Eden said. The rest of the car journey they chatted generally and soon arrived at the shopping centre they went inside and both decided they were starving and wanted something to eat. They decided to go to Nando's as Eden had never been and everyone seemed to be talking about it. They arrived and were quickly served. And it wasn't long until they had finished and decided to go shopping.

They decided to go to New Look first. Sam had high heels which she needed to return and get in another size so she went to the check out to do that and told Eden to go look around. Eden was standing at the underwear bit. She was looking at the bras. She really wanted one but she just didn't know how to ask her sister for it. She was just about to turn away when two girls in her class turned up.

"Oh hi, Aiden, what are you doing here? You don't need anything because you don't have a chest you boy" One of the girls, Emily said. Eden just ignored her. She was completely unaware that Sam had come up behind her and heard everything.

"Excuse me, I don't think that's a very nice now, do you?" Sam said and both girls ran off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked Eden and she nodded.

They were right in the middle of the store so Sam pulled Eden over to the side.

"What was that about" Sam asked and Eden just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do they often say things like that to you?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"They always say I'm a boy and that because I get on better with them and then I'm not as womanly as some of them." Eden said.

"Eden, you are 12 years old for goodness sake" Sam said pulling the girl into a hug.

"So I noticed that you were at the underwear bit, do you think you need more underwear?" Sam asked and Eden nodded her head.

"Do you mean in pants or maybe a bra" Sam asked.

"Both" Eden said looking down.

"Wait, do you not have any vests or bras or anything?" Sam asked and Eden shook her head.

"Eden, why didn't you say" Sam said.

"I was too embarrassed, it's not really something I can talk to dad about is it" Eden said.

"Oh baby" Sam said pulling Eden into a hug.

"Come on, let's go to Marks and Spencer's first" Sam said. She felt really bad that she hadn't been there for her sister. Eden hadn't developed a lot but she had slightly budded but because she always worn hoodies you couldn't tell. They arrived at marks and spencers and went to the 2nd floor. First they got some multipack short pants and then they went to the bra area.

"Right, I don't know what size you are or what style you'd prefer but we can take a load and then you can buy what you like most" Sam said and Eden nodded. Sam grabbed a couple of different sizes and different types- she brought some non-wired moulded bras, a couple of non padded bras, sport bras, training bras and crop tops. Once they decided she had enough they went into the changing room.

"Do you want me to measure her?" One of the assistants asked.

"Em, its okay just now thanks" Sam said. They went into the changing room and after trying some bras on they worked out Eden was only a 28AA. They then had to decide what types to buy. Eden decided to get a couple of sport bras but mainly liked the non-wired moulded bras. They decided to get a couple of different styles.

"Right, I think you should get a pack with the nude one and white one for school" Sam said and Eden nodded. "Then you can get another 2 or 3 double packs with patterns you like"

Eden picked a purple checked pair and a turquoise pair. She was trying to decide on one more.

"Come on Eds, what about a nice pink pair" Sam asked and Eden showed a disgusted look on her face. Sam picked up a pair, one bra was bright hot pink and the other was white with pink lace and had music notes on it.

"Can you get it any girlier" Eden asked.

"Come on, it's really cute" Sam said "And it's not like anyone is going to see it"

"Okay, fine then" Eden said.

"Good girl" Sam said giving Eden a kiss on the head before they went to the check out. Eden noticed Emily and Charlotte were just behind her and Sam. She was scared of what they were going to say to her.

"Oh look at Aiden, thinking she can be a girl now if she wears a bra" Emily said and they both laughed. Eden went bright red and just wanted to get out of here as quickly as she could. She kept her head down but Sam could tell she was upset.

"Just ignore them, keep your head held high" Sam whispered to her sister. They brought everything and headed back to the shopping centre.

"See was that should a hard thing to ask for?" Sam asked and Eden shook her head.

"I should have asked earlier, I'd just build it up to be something a lot bigger than it actually was" Eden said and Sam nodded.

They went back to New Look to look for a dress for Eden. They went to the teen bit and noticed a nice turquoise blue skater dress with a black belt. They went and tried it on and Eden put on one of the new bras she had gotten earlier. The dress with slightly too big at the chest but the smaller size was too short. It didn't show anything and just meant that a tiny bit of her bra was on show at the side if she had her arms a certain way. Eden couldn't decide if she liked it.

"Eden you look so pretty, on Friday, I'll pick you up from school and then you can come to mine to get ready" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"I'd like that" Eden said. They got a pair of black ballet pumps and then headed home. Sam dropped Eden off and as Eden got out she gave Sam a quick hug.

"Thank you for today, Sam" Eden whispered into her sister's ear.

"It's okay, baby anytime" Sam said before driving off again.

**Hope this is okay. Thank you again for all the reviews and ideas :) Please review, love reading them and hearing ur views and ideas **


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night and Sam was waiting outside of the school to pick Eden up. She noticed people starting to pile out the school and it wasn't long until she noticed Eden. Eden crossed the road and jumped in the car.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Sam asked.

"Kind of" Eden said.

They arrived at Sam's apartment and got out. Eden brought in her school bag which had dress and that in it. The football presentation started at 6:30. Eden first relaxed until nearly 5 o'clock and then realised that she needed to start getting ready. Sam was just out of the shower so Eden jumped in while Sam got ready. Once Eden was out of the shower, she walked into Sam's room.

"Come and sit down, I'll dry your hair" Sam said and Eden sat down in front of her still wrapped in a towel. Sam sat there drying Eden's hair. She loved the girl's hair, it was just like her's but had a bit more volume to it. Once Eden's hair was dry, they both got changed. Eden brought her stuff into Sam's bedroom and got changed. Sam was standing in her pants and bra trying to decide what to wear.

"I think you should wear this" Eden said holding up a black frilly type skater dress. Sam nodded and placed the dress over her head. She then put her black heels on the bed.

"Right come and sit down and I'll do your hair and makeup" Sam said. Eden made a face.

"Come on, you might like it" Sam said as Eden reluctantly sat down.

Sam pulled Eden's hair back so it was off her face and put some one-set face base on her face. She then continued doing her make up until she was satisfied. She then sat behind Eden and straightened her hair. Once she was ready, Eden looked in the mirror, she was shocked. She looked so different.

She looked at Sam who had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sam" Eden said.

"I can't believe it, I look at you and I see myself but I also see mum. It makes me miss her so much. She would be so proud of you" Sam said getting more emotional. Eden pulled Sam into a hug.

"She would be so disappointed of me, for not being there for you" Sam said crying.

"No that's not true, I didn't really need a mum figure in my life until now. Sam you are amazing. I'd love to be like you when I'm older, I'm so proud to call you my sister" Eden said.

"Oh baby, thank you. I love you so much" Sam said holding Eden extremely close to her.

"Right come on I think it's time we left" Eden said and Sam nodded. They got their shoes on and then went into the car.

They arrived at the restaurant/bar that they were having the presentation at. They walked in and Eden walked over to her friends.

"God, Eden you look so different" Molly said.

"I know you look amazing" Clara said.

"Thank you" Eden said.

"Eden, what do you want to drink?" Sam asked.

"Can I get a diet coke please?"Eden said and Sam nodded. Before she walked over to the bar and got the drinks.

"Who is that? Is it your mum?" Tia asked.

"No, she is my sister" Eden said.

"Oh, do your parents like even care, because they never seem to be at any games or that" Hannah asked.

"They do care, my dad is just really busy and well, my mum's not around" Eden said.

"Oh my god, did she like abandon you?" Tia asked.

"No, she died when I was really little" Eden said. The girls laughed thinking she was joking.

"Wait, are you being serious" Emily asked and Eden nodded before running off obviously upset at people laughing at the fact her mum was dead.

Sam noticed Eden run off and followed her. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Eden, open up, what's wrong" Sam asked. Eden opened the door a little and Sam slid in.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked putting her hand over Eden's shoulder. Upset to see Eden crying.

"They asked me who you were and I said you were my sister and then they asked about my parents and when I told them about mum, they laughed" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, come here its okay. I'm sure they didn't mean it" Sam said, "Come on, let's get you sorted"

Sam jumped Eden onto the cabinet and fixed up her makeup. They then went back out. Eden went and sat with Sam. She didn't want to sit with her friends because she was still upset about earlier. The next minute her friends came over.

"Eden, we want to apologize, we are so sorry. We thought that you were joking. It was really disrespectful of us. We are sorry if it hurt your feelings" Emily said.

"It's okay" Eden said.

"Do you want to come over with us" Tia said and Eden nodded getting up and going with them. They danced and mucked out for nearly an hour and then it was presentation time.

They did the younger one's first and it wasn't long until they got to U13's. They called out the first few trophies.

"Right, and the next one is for the most goals scored, and I think we all know who this is going to, Miss Eden Nicholls" The coach said and Eden got up and got a picture with her trophy. Then they needed a group photo.

"Captain in the middle with the shield" The coach shouted giving Eden the shield. Eden held it and the girls crowded around her. Once that was finished Sam gave her little sister a massive hug and they stayed for a while until they decided to leave.

Sam dropped Eden off at home and went in with her. Her dad was in the living room and came to met them.

"Well done, Eden" He said kissing Eden on the head. Eden ran up the stairs and Sam stayed with her dad.

"She was really good tonight, I think she enjoyed it" Sam said.

"I'm glad but I couldn't help but notice that she has this horrible bra" Her dad said. "Are you trying to make her look like a child prostitute?"

"Dad, she came and asked me, she got to choose them. It's not my fault that she felt she could talk to me. She is growing up, Dad, she is 12 years old" Sam said.

"Fine then, but Sam don't let her grow up to quickly" Her dad said.

"I won't" Sam said giving her dad a hug before leaving the house.

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I love hearing them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, Sam can I stay at urs tonite?_

Eden texted her sister. She wanted to spend time with her sister. She hadn't had the best week at school and just wanted to get some advice on what to do.

She was sitting in History when she felt her phone go, she checked it and saw it was from Sam.

_Yea sure, is there a reason for it? Have u & dad have a fallen out or sumthing?_

Eden sighed, why did her sister always think she and her dad had fallen out.

_No, just wanted to spend time with my sister :) _

Eden then carried on listening to what the teacher was saying.

It was soon time to pack up and Eden checked her phone again.

_Really? R u sure there isn't a catch to this?_

Sam asked.

_No, seriously. Can't I just want to spend time with you, without their being a reason?_

Eden was starting to get annoyed.

She managed the whole day at school and was so glad it was Friday. She walked out the school gates and saw Sam's car parked across the road. She crossed the road and climbed into the front of the car.

"So are you going to tell me why you want to stay the night with me?" Sam asked.

"For god sake, I just wanted to get out the house and spend some time with you" Eden said.

"Why do you want out the house?" Sam said.

"I just wanted to have break from dad" Eden said and Sam nodded knowing that she was starting to push her sister too much. They arrived at Sam's and then Eden went into the spare bedroom and got changed.

"How come you had clothes with you?" Sam said.

"Well, I really wanted to stay with you and I thought you'd say yes so I brought stuff with me so I had it if you said yes" Eden said and Sam nodded before walking out the room.

Sam went and sat down to watch the TV and Eden started on her homework. It was biology and she was doing respiration and human body. She didn't have her notes and had a couple of questions which she didn't know. She decided to ask her sister.

"Sam, can you please help me with my homework?" Eden said.

"I'll try my best" Sam said holding the paper.

"Ah it's okay, I can do this" Sam said.

"So, what carries the oxygen in our blood? So think of the two blood cells" Sam said.

"White and Red" Eden said.

"So which one is about oxygen and blood" Sam said.

"Em red" Eden said.

"Yeah, see you know that" Sam said before helping her with some more questions. After that Sam ordered a pizza for them. They heard the doorbell go and thought it was the delivery man. She opened the door and noticed it was Tom.

"Do you might if I join you?" Tom asked.

"Of course not but you have to cope with my little sister" Sam said and Tom shrugged.

"I'm good with kids" Tom said.

"What with a 12 year old moody soon to be teenager" Sam said.

"I didn't release that, she's not that little then is she" Tom said.

"She is to me" Sam said.

They went into the living room and Tom introduced himself to Eden. Just as they got comfy the doorbell went. Sam got up and got the door.

"I got the pizza, so I get the first bit" Sam said opening the pizza box and the chips and grabbing a slice.

Eden and Tom then got a bit as well. They decided to watch Love Actually. Eden found it really awkward at the start. She watched Sam and Tom cuddle up on the sofa and even heard Tom say to her sister "Suppose we could have our own seen of this later" which made Eden cringe. She was also a bit annoyed because she wanted to spend time with Sam and now Tom was here and was taking her sister away from her.

After the film ended they watched another film before Eden decided to go to bed. She was sitting in her bed debating about going to see her sister.

Meanwhile Sam and Tom had gone to bed as well but not to sleep. They started making out and it wasn't long until Tom's hand was up Sam's top resting on her breast. They continued this and then started getting undressed, soon they were completely naked and Tom lay down on the bed quickly putting on a condom and then he lowered himself onto Sam. It wasn't long until they got harder and faster. Tom flipped Sam over so she was on top. She pushed herself up and thrusted her hips against Tom making her moan, she could tell he was getting nearer and nearer and suddenly he exploded.

"Sam, why are you so good?" Tom said rubbing his hand across Sam. They were completely in their own world and hadn't heard Eden call on Sam. She knocked at the door but didn't get an answer so opened the door. She got a massive shock to see her sister riding Tom completely naked with his hand running over her. She closed the door and ran to her room.

"Eden" Sam called behind her.

"Shit, I can't believe she walked in on us" Sam said. "I'm going to have to go and check on her"

Sam lifted herself off Tom and grabbed a pair of shorts and vest top flinging it on. She walked into the spare room and noticed Eden was pretending to go to sleep.

"Eden," Sam said trying to turn Eden around.

"Eden, stop it" Sam said as Eden strongly pushed herself back away from Sam.

"I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that. But I swear I'm more embarrassed than you" Sam said. Eden slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry. I did call on you and knocked on the door but I thought you would just be sleeping" Eden said.

"It's okay. It's my fault" Sam said.

"It's really embarrassing though" Eden said.

"Well, at least you didn't actually see Tom's penis" Sam said.

"Sam, I don't want to even think about it. The fact that it was like inside you, makes me want to puke" Eden said and Sam blushed.

"I think he was so embarrassed, he like froze but kept his hands on your boobs" Eden said starting to relax a little with Sam. Sam laughed pulling her sister into a really close hug.

"Sweetie, why did you want to come and see me anyway" Sam asked lying down next to Eden.

"It's just I've found school quite hard this week. Some of the girls are now saying that I'm trying to act like a girl now and that just because I'm wearing a bra doesn't mean I'm one of them" Eden said "and I just wanted your advice"

"Oh sweetie, I think you should just be you. Soon they will realise what you are really like and will all love to be your friends and will be wondering why they didn't. Just be strong and keep fighting on and you will get your reward in the end" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Thank you, Sam and sorry for interrupting your time with Tom" Eden said.

"It's okay, and we were getting tired anyway." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't need to know that much" Eden said.

Sam stayed cuddled up with Eden until she got to sleep and then went back with Tom but this time just to sleep.

**Hope this is okay. I nearly had a heart attack when Sam said she was wanting a change. I'm glad she is in next week's casualty. I really hope she never leaves :( Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday morning and Eden was getting ready for playing football. She had put on her blue and white football top with her sports bra on underneath. She then put on her blue shorts and white and blue socks with her shin guards on underneath. Eden then pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and put her boots on.

She walked out the door and ran to the football. She was running late so thought at least if she ran there it would be like a warm up. She arrived at the football pitch and it wasn't long until the match started. It was absolutely freezing.

They soon started and Eden was playing centre forward. During the first half it was currently 2-1 to them. It was a very good team and the other team were starting to get quite aggressive. It was half time and the girls were all really tired and out of breath.

"Come on, girls, get the game up" The coach said to them. They nodded before going to get drinks. Eden was having a drink when she heard someone call from behind her. She turned around and noticed her sister.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm coming to watch you play" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"God, you look sweaty" Sam said.

"This team is really hard" Eden said and Sam nodded. They had a little break and then got back on the pitch.

The whistle blew and it wasn't long until Eden had the ball and was dribbling it towards the goal. The next second she felt something go into her leg and she was stuck. She fell to the ground and felt her ankle twist. She screamed in pain as the ground got closer to her. She screamed again, once she hit the ground and shooting pains went up her legs.

Eden was biting her lips to hold in the tears. The pain was intense. She noticed her sister and someone else run over.

"Right, I'm the first aider" The woman said. "Can you stand up?"

"What? You haven't even looked at the ankle and you want her to stand up." Sam said. "I'm a doctor, will you please let me deal with this?"

The woman nodded and let Sam take over. Sam gently took off Eden's shoe.

"You're really hurting me" Eden said her voice cracking as she tried to hold the tears back.

"I know I'm so sorry." Sam said. She moved Eden's ankle and the girl screamed.

"I think it is fractured but I need an x-ray to determine how badly" Sam said. "Can you please call an ambulance?"

The women nodded walking off to call the ambulance. Sam moved so she was sitting next to Eden. The girl was sitting up using her arms as support. Sam moved again so she was behind Eden so the girl could lean on her.

"It's okay to cry, you know" Sam whispered into Eden's ear. It only took that and Eden burst into tears. She moved herself so no one could see she was crying and huddled into Sam.

It wasn't long until the ambulance arrived and Sam noticed two familiar people.

"Dix," She called. Dixie and Jeff came running over.

"What's happened here?" Dixie asked.

"I think it's a fractured ankle. She also has a stud cut on her leg which I think is going to need stitches" Sam said and Dixie nodded. Dixie asked Eden so questions which she answered. They then put a well-padded splint on the ankle to mobilise it. They then put her on a board to get her to the ambulance

"Sam" Eden shouted.

"It's okay, I'm right here" Sam said holding Eden's hand.

It wasn't long until they got to the hospital. They arrived and Eden was taken to resus. Dixie called out what was going on and Zoe listened.

"Eden, it's Zoe here. You're doing so well, we'll get this ankle sorted out in no time" Zoe said.

They moved Eden across and then Zoe checked her ankle. She then ordered an x-ray and gave Eden some painkillers to reduce the pain.

The x-ray quickly came back and showed that Eden had in fact fractured her ankle but it was only one bone meaning she didn't need surgery. The fracture was simple and they decided to put a cast on it. They were going to have a meeting on the Wednesday and they would put on a lighter plaster which would stay on for at least 4 weeks before hopefully changing to a removable boot.

They put on the plaster cast which was white and Eden found it quite uncomfy. Probably made worse by the cut she had on her leg.

"Don't worry you only have to wear it until Wednesday" Sam said and Eden nodded. She was currently feeling very sorry for herself.

It wasn't long until they got to leave. Sam went to get crutches and then arrived back. Tom was coming home with them.

"No Sam, I don't want to walk" Eden said.

"Okay, but only this once" Sam said going over to pick Eden up.

"Sam, I'll carry her if you want" Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and Tom nodded picking Eden up quickly. Eden held onto Tom and he carried her to the car. They arrived at Eden's house and Tom went round to open the door.

"Sam, please can you carry me, I need a cuddle" Eden said quietly and Sam nodded picking the girl up. Eden hoped she hadn't offended Tom but she just wanted her sister. Sam carried Eden into the house and Tom got her football stuff and crutches and carried them into the house.

"Sam, I kind of need a shower but I don't know what to do" Eden whispered into her sister's ear.

"It's okay, come up stairs so I can talk to you" Sam said.

"We're just going up the stairs, we'll just be about 10 minutes" Sam said and Tom nodded.

"Just turn the TV on if you want" Sam said. Sam walked up the stairs and Eden crawled up.

They went into Eden's bedroom.

"Sweetie, the best way is for me to help you" Sam said. Eden cringed.

"Eds, it's not that bad. I'm used to it with my work" Sam said. "I can turn around while you get in and that. I have a waterproof bag to go around the cast but don't get it too wet"

Eden nodded. They went into the bathroom and Eden undressed with Sam facing the other way. She then used Sam's back and sat down on the side of the bath and moved herself so she was in the bath with one leg out. She made sure she was covered and then Sam turned around.

"Was that to bad?" Sam asked and Eden shook her head. Sam helped her get washed and did her hair for her so she wasn't unbalanced.

"Right, I'll come each night to help you because I know that they would be even more awkward with Dad, Jack or Harry." Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Thank you, Sam" She said.

"It's no problem" Sam said. Before standing up and turning around so that Eden could get out. Eden used Sam and managed to get out and wrap herself in a towel. Eden quickly got dried and put on her jammies.

"Sam" Eden said and Sam looked at her sister.

"Do you think I should maybe start shaving" Eden asked.

"It's up to you. If you think you need to then. I can get a razor for you and show you what to do if you want" Sam asked and Eden nodded. She knew this was something which was hard for Eden to ask her.

"Okay, I'll buy you one on Wednesday after the appointment with the fracture clinic" Sam said and Eden nodded. Before giving her sister a big hug and going back down the stairs. They then watched TV for a while. Then Sam and Tom went home.

**Hope this is okay. And yea I will continue this even IF Tom and Sam leave. I've been looking and googling and I can't find anything about them leaving. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Wednesday and Sam picked Eden up at lunch to take her to her appointment. She seemed very quiet. Sam just assumed it was because she was nervous about the appointment.

"Do you want to go to McDonald's for lunch?" Sam asked. Eden nodded excitedly.

"But don't tell dad," Sam said and Eden nodded putting her hand to her heart.

"Good girl" Eden said. They walked into McDonald's and ordered their meal. After ordering Eden got her purse out to pay.

"Put that back, the treat is on me" Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Eden said and Sam nodded. They sat down and Eden went back to being quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Eden said and Sam looked at her questionly.

"Seriously, just leave me allow I'm fine" Eden said before looking down and continuing to eat. After they finished eating then left and went to the hospital. They arrived and were sat waiting for ages. They were both on their phones. Sam was on her iphone5 and Eden was on her iphone 3 which was previously Sam's. She had had to beg her dad to let her get Sam's phone and she only got it until 9 o'clock at night and then it was taken off of her until the next day when she was leaving for school. They were waiting nearly 30 minutes after their appointment time and Sam was getting impatient. She got up and went to see what was taken so long

"Excuse me, we have been waiting for over 30 minutes on this appointment" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, miss, we are running a bit late" The receptionist said. Sam sighed and sat down.

"Do you want to go and find a room and I'll have this bloody cast off in 2 minutes" Sam said and Eden laughed quietly. About 10 minutes later, they were called into a room. They sat down and the doctor came in with this machine. Eden backed away immediately.

"I can promise you it won't hurt, it doesn't cut through skin. Look I can show you" The nurse said moving towards Eden. Eden tried desperately to back off.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam said.

"Do you want us to try it on your mum to show you it's okay" The nurse said.

"Actually, I'm her sister but you can try it on me. I know exactly what it's like" Sam said.

"Have you broken a bone before?" The nurse said.

"Never broken one, but injured them plenty of times. I'm a doctor so I know how these work" Sam said.

"Oh really, do you work near?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I work here in the ED" Sam said.

"Oh, it's such a small world" The nurse said and Sam nodded. The nurse showed Eden how it doesn't hurt. Eden relaxed a little. She let the machine get closer to her. Sam noticed her sister getting nervous and grabbed her hand. Eden clung onto her. They got it out quickly and then put on a lighter plaster. Eden got to pick a colour to go around it. She picked purple. Once she got that on the doctor talked to her for a little bit before they left.

They decided to go to the supermarket first. Sam needed to get some shopping and then they needed to get a razor. Sam thought it would be best to get a disposable razor. She picked a pack and then got her some moisturiser. She then got her shopping before paying. After that they went home. It was now nearly 5 o'clock. Eden sat down and started doing her homework while Sam put on some pasta for tea.

She then walked into the living room and noticed something was wrong with Eden.

"Eden, what's wrong?" Sam said walking over to where Eden was. Eden slammed her textbook shut as Sam walked over. She grabbed Eden's textbook and flicked through it.

"No, Sam" Eden called. Sam opened it at a page which had a lot of red writing on it. It read

Eden, please attempt this question

You must attempt this question, I don't understand why you are missing it out

If you don't do this question, you will receive a detention

Sam didn't understand what all the fuss was about until she read the question.

It said- Now tell us about your mother

Underneath it said "Je n'ai pas une mere" which Sam could tell Eden had just written. She looked down at Eden who was lying with her face in the ground. Sam sat down and pulled Eden into her arms. Eden broke down into tears.

"Sh baby, it's all going to be okay. She shouldn't have said that to you. Don't worry I will be saying something to her" Sam said holding Eden close.

Just then they heard the door open. Sam turned around and noticed it was her dad and Harry.

"Can you just give us a couple of minutes?" Sam asked and they nodded walking out the room again. Sam held Eden until her sobs subsided.

"Hey, are you ready to talk now" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Is this why you have been so quiet" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"I just, I just wish I knew my mum" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, she would have loved to be here just now, but she will be so proud of you. She will be looking down at you, upset that this is letting you down and making you upset. She wouldn't want you to be crying, would she?" Sam asked and Eden shook her head.

"I get so jealous, when people are talking about spending time with their mum. It annoys me, I always hear people saying that they hate their mum but they don't understand what it's like not to have a mum" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, mum loves you so much. She is always in your heart, no matter what she is always with us. Just don't forget that" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Sam, what was mum like?" Eden asked. She had always wondered this.

"She was really nice, she was always there for me. I could tell her everything. I hope that I can be there for you in the same way which she was there for me. I wish I realised sooner how much you needed me. I'm so sorry baby, but from now on I will always be here for you" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Do you promise?" Eden asked.

"I promise on my life. I want to always be there for you. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything and everything. I want to be your sister, but Eden there is going to have to be times when I step in as your mum. And you need to understand that I love you and will have fun with you and joke about but when it is serious you have to listen" Sam said and Eden nodded.

Sam then got up and served tea. They were all sat at the dining room table eating.

"Are you okay now, Eden?" Her dad asked and Eden nodded.

"Do you care to tell us what was wrong?" Her dad asked and Eden shook her head.

"It's nothing, Eden was just a bit upset about mum, but she is okay now" Sam said and they just left it. There was a lot of tension in the air now. They ate in silence and then Eden went up stairs. Sam followed not long after.

"Do you want to have a shower now, because I have to go soon" Sam said and Eden nodded. Sam went and got the razor. Eden had relaxed a bit about Sam helping her in the bath and that and now wasn't as embarrassed as she first was. She got in the bath and Sam did her hair and she then washed herself. Sam then sat on the edge of the bath and showed Eden how to shave her leg. She could only shave one leg as the other one was all plastered.

"So, do you think you need to shave your armpit?" Sam asked and then Eden nodded. Sam helped her as she was slightly off balanced considering she had one leg out the bath.

"Eden, this might be a bit awkward but do you have any hair down there?" Sam asked and Eden looked down and nodded.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It just shows that you are growing up." Sam said. "You do know that if something happens that you can't talk to dad about you can always talk to me"

Eden nodded. Sam then helped the girl out the bath and then they sat in her bedroom and Sam dried her hair. They relaxed for a bit before Sam had to leave. She kissed Eden on the cheek and then left.

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love hearing all your ideas. Would love to hear anymore ideas you have :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday and Eden was sitting in PSE which was her last lesson for the week. She heard her phone buzz and read the message.

_Hi, Dad has to go away on a work thing so you're staying the night with me :) _

Eden replied. She liked spending time with Sam. This week at school hadn't been as bad as usual. She was finally starting to get accepted by some of the girls in the year. She was now friendly with a lovely group of girls. They weren't the most popular group but were reasonably popular and seemed like a really good group of girls. They were sat in PSE and Eden was sat with Hannah. They were doing sex education and were all finding it a bit awkward. They were doing about tampons and contraception. They were given pictures and diagrams which was quite awkward. They then got taught how to use a condom.

Eden couldn't stop thinking about the time she walked in on Sam and Tom. They then started talking about in their friend groups. Georgia started it by talking about how she found her mum's vibrator and then Eden told the story about how she walked in on her sister. They were having a good laugh and Eden finally felt like she was being accepted into the friend group.

It wasn't long until the bell rang and Eden walked out with some of her friends she noticed Sam's car and hopped across the road. She got into the car.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"They are my friends" Eden said.

"I told you that if you kept your head up, people will quickly see the real you" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"So how was school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was okay" Eden said before getting the giggles about PSE.

"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter" Eden said.

"Come on, it must have been funny" Sam said. Eden didn't know if she really wanted to have this conversation with her sister but decided to just go for it.

"Well, we were doing sex ed and it was so funny. And then we were talking about stories which we had encountered, you know like just me and my friends" Eden said and then Sam interrupted

"You didn't tell them about me and Tom did you?" Sam asked and Eden nodded "You little devil"

"It's wasn't that bad, some people's were worse" Eden said.

"How, what could be worse that walking in on your sister doing it?" Sam asked.

"Come on, some of them have walked in on their parents and one even found her mum's vibrator" Eden said and Sam laughed.

"Yea, well I hope you don't know what that is" Sam said.

"Sam, seriously I'm 12 of course I know what it is" Eden said.

"Exactly you're 12, you shouldn't" Sam said. "What the hell do they teach you, what a bloody 69 is?"

"No, I don't know what that means but most people laugh when that number is said. And we just do the basics like we were told about tampons and then we got to put a condom on this like banana thingy" Eden said blushing.

"I can't believe they teach you that and you better not be putting a condom on a boy anytime soon" Sam said. "Seriously, when I was young, we barely even talked about periods"

Eden looked away, this had turned out to be slightly awkward now.

"Eds, you haven't started have you?" Sam asked when it just clicked with her that she hadn't talked to her about it.

Eden blushed and shook her head.

"You promise" Sam said and Eden nodded. "But you will tell me, won't you?"

Eden nodded again.

"Anytime okay, please don't be afraid of me" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Don't worry, I trust you Sam" Eden said.

"Good girl and I promise I will not be like dad would be and make a massive fuss of it" Sam said.

"I would never tell Dad, I'd much rather hid it forever and ever" Eden said.

"Well, that wouldn't be good either, so please just tell me and I'll have stuff for you" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Sam, what is a 69?" Eden asked feeling a bit more comfortable with Sam

"It means the man is licking the women while the woman is sucking the man" Sam said bluntly. She more often did this when she a bit awkward and wasn't sure how to tackle the question.

"Erg, that's horrible" Eden said and Sam laughed. They then arrived at Sam's apartment and went up the stairs. Eden started to do some homework while Sam started to make tea. She knew she was going to have to talk to Eden but she just didn't know how.

She made the tea and then called Eden into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Eden, I need to talk to you?" Sam said. She noticed that Eden looked really warm and clammy. She got up and opened the window.

"So, I just thought that you should know that Tom is going to be moving in with me" She said.

Eden hopped to her room. She didn't want Tom to move in with her sister she wanted her sister to herself. She heard her sister call behind her. She got to her room and fell onto the bed. She put her hand to her head and realised she was sweating buckets. She just realised how awful she was feeling. Suddenly the pain in her leg increased she felt like there was wet, sticky things coming from her leg. She screamed in pain.

"Sam" She screamed absolutely terrified. Sam heard her sister scream with fear in her voice, this panicked Sam and she ran to Eden's room and slammed the door open. She was shocked to see her sister on her bed with fear written all over her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't feel well" Eden said. Sam went over and felt her head, she was boiling. Sam quickly pulled off Eden's cardigan and took off her shirt. She knew Eden really wasn't well as she didn't even make a fuss as Sam did this. Sam ran into her room and grabbed a vest top and pair of shorts before sticking the top on Eden and changing her joggers to shorts in an attempt to cool her down. Sam picked the girl up and ran to her car. She put Eden down and then drove to the hospital.

They arrived quickly and Sam picked Eden up and carried her into the ED. She ran up to reception, Zoe spotted her.

"Sam, what's wrong with her" Zoe asked walking over to them.

"I don't know, she was fine one minute and like this the other I think it is an infection" Sam said. Zoe put her hand on Eden's head.

"Right, let's get her to resus, she is heating up" Zoe said and guided Sam and Eden to resus. Sam put Eden on the bed and they started working on her. They cut off the cast and were shocked to see a massive cut on the back of her legs.

"It's reopened" Zoe said. "This was definitely closed when I put the cast on"

"It might have reopened when the cast got changed" Sam said. Zoe nodded before putting a line in Eden and trying to get her temperature down and give her some painkillers.

They managed to tidy up the infection and sort that out before they put a cover on it and then put the cast on again. After nearly a couple of hours, Eden's temperature was back down and she was nearly back to normal.

"Why do I have this on?" Eden asked looking down at the vest top which was a bit too big and the shorts which were also a bit baggy on her.

"I needed to get you cooled down, it was the first thing I could find" Sam said.

"What you changed me" Eden said.

"Yeah, you didn't seem that bothered at the time" Sam said.

"I can't even remember that" Eden said.

"That's because you were nearly completely out of it" Sam said. It wasn't long until Zoe said that they could go home. They arrived back at the flat and both got changed into their jammies

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, I want to keep a close eye on you" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

They got into Sam's bed and cuddled up.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Eden said.

"It's okay, but why?" Sam asked.

"I just, I like it when I have you to myself. I was scared that if Tom was always here then I wouldn't be as close to you" Eden said.

"Sweetie, you are always my sister and I love you. I would never let someone come between us" Sam said cuddling up with her sister.

"I love you too" Eden said cuddling her sister back until they both fell asleep.

**Hope this is okay. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple of weeks later and Tom had moved in with Tom. Eden hadn't been spending a lot of time with her sister now, which she guessed would happen. Usually if Sam got lonely or bored she

would often come to her Dad's but as she had Tom now she was barely ever around. It was Friday night and Eden was away out with her friends. She had formed a really good friendship with the group of friends and now was really in the group. Her dad was so annoying, he made her be back home by 8:30 which Eden didn't think was fair for a non-school the next day. They were hanging out in the pack and then they joked about.

It wasn't long until Eden looked at her phone and noticed it was nearly 8:45. Shit she thought. She didn't know what to do. She decided her best decision was to go to Sam's as it was closer and get her to tell her dad that she had been with her the whole times. She was sure her sister would do that for her.

She hobbled to Sam's house and rung the doorbell. Sam answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I kind of missed my curfew for dad and I was wonder if I could stay with you and you could tell him I was with you" Eden asked.

"I'm not doing that, Eden. I'm not shielding you for dad" Sam said.

"If you really cared about me you would do it. Any other sister would do it" Eden shouted before leaving. Sam closed the door and sighed. Her sister was chancing her luck.

Eden walked home, now she was really late. She arrived home and it was now after 9. She opened the door and walked in. She got attacked with questions from her dad.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her dad asked.

"I just lost track of time" Eden said.

"Seriously, Eden it's not funny. If I tell you a time you need to be home by that time. There is a reason why I give you a curfew and you will listen and obey me" Her dad said. Eden just shrugged her shoulders and attempted to move away.

"I'm not finished talking to you" Her dad said.

"For fuck sake, just let me go" Eden said trying to get away.

"Eden, language" Her dad said.

"English" Eden replied.

"That is it, you are grounded and I am taking your phone" He said taking the phone from Eden's hand and she stormed up the stairs.

Eden ran into her room, she was very frustrated and just needed time. She crept down the stairs, noticing no one was about she managed to sneak out the house. She hobbled down the road. She crossed the road and walked onto the main street. She then turned left and then left again. She knew exactly where she was going it was where she needed to be, the place she often went to when she needed space.

Meanwhile at Sam's house, Sam and Tom were snuggled up on the sofa. Sam heard her phone go off and grabbed it. She noticed it was her dad and answered it.

"Hello" She said.

"Sam, is Eden with you?" Her dad asked.

"No, when did you last see her" Sam said.

"Em, she came in at the back of 9 and then we had a bit of a fight and I send her to her room and now she is gone." Her dad said.

"Okay, well don't worry, I'll go look for her" Sam said

"Okay, Harry and Jack are going around the parks and that to see if they can see her" Her dad replied.

"Okay, I'll leave now" Sam said hanging up

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"It's Eden, she has ran away." Sam said. She started flinging through her contacts and tried to phone her but it went straight to voicemail. Sam grabbed her jacket and ran into the car.

"Where do you think she is going to be" Tom asked.

"I have absolutely no idea" Sam said before driving off. She tried to think were she would go. Her sister would be feeling alone and frustrated, where would she be? It suddenly clicked.

"I think I might know where she'll be" Sam said driving. She arrived and parked on the side of the road. She jumped out and ran, she stopped suddenly when the area was in site. She was correct, she was there. Tom gave Sam his jacket for the young girl. Sam ran up to Eden and flung herself around her. The girl was sitting on the ground.

"Sweetie, never do that again" Sam said. Eden sat motionless.

"Baby" Sam said instantly worried about Eden. "Eds, talk to me"

Eden pushed Sam off her.

"Eds" Sam said. It was like she was completely out of it. Sam gently slapped the girl across the face to get her attention again. Eden crumbled. Sam pulled Tom's jacket on the girl and then held her. Eden didn't push Sam away this time.

"Come on, you are freezing. Let's get inside" Sam said. Eden shook her head.

"I don't want to, I don't want to leave her" Eden said looking at her mother's grave.

"Come on, baby. Please" Sam said. She realised that she wouldn't get Eden to move until they talk for a bit.

"When I was upset, I used to come and talk to mum. I felt like she would always listen to be, especially when I felt like I had no one" Sam said. Eden nodded sitting next to her sister.

"Come on, let's get into some warmth. Mum is always with you" Sam said and reluctantly Eden agreed. She got up still with tears streaming down her face. They walked/hobbled to the car.

"Tom, can you please call my dad and tell him Eden is with me and then we're going to go to ours" Sam said and Tom nodded.

"Em, I'll give you both some time to talk, I'll just go to the pub" Tom said and Sam nodded. They arrived at Sam's house and they got out the car. Tom called their dad and then went to the pub.

They got inside the house and Eden was soaking wet as it had been raining for a while outside. She went into her sister's room and was given a pair of joggers and a baggy top and a hoodie. She went into the bathroom and quickly got changed.

She then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest. It was typically of her sister to only be there for her when things got really bad. Sam walked through and put a blanket around Eden and sat on the couch next to Eden.

"Are you angry with me" Eden asked.

"Not angry, just a bit disappointed" Sam said. She went to cuddled into Eden but Eden pushed her off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm not having you take the piss of me. You are either there for me or you're not." Eden said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, you're there for me for like a week and then something gets in the way so you forget about me and then when something happens again you think you can muck me about and then come back to me" Eden said.

"I'm sorry, I never realised" Sam said. "It's hard you know. I feel I have so much responsibility as mum isn't here but I'm still young. I can't look after all 3 of you. Jack and Harry still need looking after no matter what they say"

Sam cracked and let the tears fall down her face.

"Please Eds,I'm so sorry. Let me by there for you" Sam said and Eden flung herself at her sister. They both let the tears come down their faces and laughed when they pulled away from each other.

"Why did you run away?" Sam asked.

"I just wanted someone to be there. I needed my mum" Eden said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let you come in. I don't know what had come over me" Sam said.

"It's okay" Eden said.

"So are we okay now?" Sam asked and Eden nodded her head.

"By the way, you're staying at mine tonight. I didn't know how long we would be talking for so I thought it would be easiest." Sam said and Eden nodded.

They cuddled up on the sofa for a bit and then Sam looked at the clock.

"Right, I'm just going to get tidied up and then we're going to bed" Sam said and Eden nodded.

Sam tidied up the kitchen and then made sure the door was locked but the key was out so Tom could still get in. She then walked back into the living room and noticed that Eden was holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Eden nodded.

"My tummy's just a bit sore" Eden said.

"Oh" Sam said. "Where is it sore?"

"Here" Eden said pointing to her lower stomach.

"Can I have a little feel?" Sam asked and Eden nodded slightly nervous. Sam lifted Eden's top up and placed her hand across Eden's lower stomach.

"Okay, thanks" Sam said.

"What is it?" Eden asked.

"I'm not sure, I was just checking it wasn't like period pain" Sam said she saw Eden's face. "It's not, don't worry"

Eden sorted her top and then they went to bed.

"Just keep a date of when you're getting these stomach aches. It can be like an indication that you're going to start soon.

"No, I don't want to" Eden said.

"Eds, it's nothing to worry about but it might not be for a while yet. It could even be another year" Sam said and Eden relaxed a bit.

Then went into the spare room and Eden got into bed. Sam got in too and cuddled into Eden. It wasn't long until Eden was sleeping. Sam was planning on going to her own bed and accidently fell asleep with her sister.

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me what you think. Love hearing ideas :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the following week, and Eden was staying over at her Sam's. Her dad was away on work course think. Sam went around to her dad's house so she could pack clothes for Eden.

"Hey," Sam shouted as she walked in.

"Hello, Samantha" Her dad said.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, thank you very much for having Eden" He said.

"It's fine, I like having her with me" Sam said.

"That's good. Sam, would you mind, if I gave you the money, to get Eden her Christmas presents. I'm just so unsure about what to get her" Her dad said.

"Yeah, that's fine. If you give me a budget and I'll get her the things" Sam said and he nodded writing down a budget on a piece of paper and given it to Sam. Sam nodded before going up the stairs to sort out Eden's clothes. She got some clothes for tonight, then jammies, new underwear and finally clothes for tomorrow. She walked into the toilet and got Eden's toothbrush and then she left.

She arrived at the school just as the bell rang. It wasn't long until she noticed Eden walking out with her friends. She crossed the road and got into the car.

"Hey," Sam said and Eden replied.

"Did you get Dad's text" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Okay" Sam said and they soon arrived at Sam's apartment. They got out the car and walked into the living room.

"I'm just going to go and get changed" Eden said and Sam nodded. Eden went into the spare room and got changed. She quickly got changed and then went back into the living room.

"Em, Sam can I please go out with me friends?" Eden asked.

"Okay, wait how long were you grounded for?" Sam asked.

"It finished today" Eden said. "Look I have my phone now"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, but you have to be back by 9" Sam said and Eden nodded. Eden got out her homework and started on that while Sam did some paper work. Sam then left to make some tea. Sam made pasta and then called Eden when it was ready. They went into the kitchen and sat down and ate. They had a bit of a gossip as they ate. Joking about and having a laugh.

After that Eden got ready to go out.

"Sam can I please borrow your straighteners" Eden asked and Sam nodded. She was quite surprised. Eden wasn't the type of person to dress up. They went into Sam's bedroom and Eden started straightening her hair.

"Can I maybe borrow a little makeup too?" Eden said. Sam nodded trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Eden asked.

"I can't believe how girly you are becoming. You'll be asking for a dress next" Sam said.

"No, that's pushing it a bit" Eden said and Sam laughed getting the makeup for Eden. She taught Eden what to do. She now knew quite a few things to get the girl for her Christmas. Eden looked really like Sam now. Eden then decided it was time to leave. She left the apartment and meant the others in the park.

"Hey, there is a party at Leanna's, do you what to go?" Hannah asked and all the girls nodded their head. Leanna was in the year above them but got on quite well with their group of friends. They arrived at Leanna's house and all went in. Eden looked around and was shocked at the state of the house. It was a mess. There was drink everywhere.

Eden stayed with her friends and started dancing. Then she was given a blue WKD. She drank one and decided that was all she was going to have. She kept drinking it slowly so it would last longer. She looked at her phone and noticed it was only 8:30 but she wanted to go home. She got out the house and it started raining. She still had her crutches but didn't fancy having to walk home. She got out her phone.

"Em, Sam can you please come and collect me" Eden said.

"Yeah, but you still have half an hour left" Sam said

"I know but I want to come home" Eden said.

"Okay, why?" Sam asked wondering.

"I'll explain when you get here" Eden said. She gave Sam the address and then her sister left. It wasn't long until Sam arrived. Eden was ready waiting under the doorway. She hopped out and got into her sister's car.

"Hi, how was it?" Sam asked.

"I didn't like it." Eden said.

"How not?" Sam asked.

"There was so much alcohol" Eden said.

"Did you have any?" Sam asked and Eden looked down.

"We'll talk about it once we get home." Sam said. They arrived home and Sam quickly helped her have a bath and then they cuddled up on the sofa.

"So about this drinking" Sam said but she was interrupted by Eden.

"I promise I only had one drink" Eden said.

"Well, thank you for being honest. But why did you have one in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Everyone was having one and I felt pressurised." Eden said.

"Eden, in life you will be pressurised to do things which you shouldn't and I know it's hard but you have to be strong and stand up for yourself" Sam said and Eden nodded. Suddenly she heard the door open and it was tom coming in from work. They talked for a while and then watched some TV before all going to bed.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please review or PM me any ideas, love hearing them :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next Friday and Eden had just been to the hospital with her dad to get her ankle checked. They arrived at the clinic and were seen quite quickly. Then went into the room and they took off the cast to check the ankle. They sorted out the cut on the back of her leg and then they decided what to do with her ankle. She went for an x-ray first and then they decided where to go from there

"I think the best move, would be for you to move onto a removable boot" The doctor said and Eden nodded. They got her fitted with the boot and Eden was very happy to be able to walk more or less like normal. They then went home.

Tonight was Eden's brother Jack's 19th birthday, they were going to be having at party at the house. It was agreed that Eden and their dad would leave at 10 and stay at Sam's for the night.

Eden got home and had a shower, which she was now able to do as she could take off the boot. She was so happy to be able to have a shower in peace. Once she was out the shower, Eden got changed. She decided to wear a burgundy strappy camisole which was silk and lace and then black high waisted shine disco pants both she had bought with her sister when they went shopping just over a month ago. She then blow dried her hair, she remembered she couldn't straightener her hair as she didn't have any straighteners so she just added a bit of volume to it. She then couldn't put any makeup as she again didn't have any but she could just borrow Sam's when she arrived.

Eden then put her boot on top before walking down the stairs. She arrived down the stairs and was sitting in the living room when the door opened. She turned around and noticed Sam standing at the door.

"Hey" Sam said and Eden replied.

"Can I please go to your room and get changed?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Come with me" Sam asked and Eden got up and walked with her sister to her bedroom.

"So, how was it at the clinic" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was okay. They gave me a boot" Eden said. Sam nodded.

"Can I have a look?" Sam asked and Eden nodded taken off the boot.

"You're going to have to take your trousers off so I see your ankle properly." Sam said and Eden sighed pulling off her trousers. She then sat down on the bed and let Sam check out her ankle.

"It's healing really well" Sam said letting Eden put her trousers back on.

"Sam, can I please borrow your makeup?" Eden asked and Sam nodded getting it from her bag. Sam then got changed, she changed into a pair of black jeans and burgundy bubblehem Top. She then put on put on a pair of burgundy heels. Sam then looked at Eden, the girl was sitting doing her makeup she noticed Sam looking at her and smiled. Suddenly Sam remembered something and tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Eden asked.

"It just remind me of when I was getting ready for my 14th Birthday party, mum was in my room and she was looking at me and I smiled at her through the mirror just like you did there" Sam said.

"I can't describe how much you look like me when I was younger" Sam said.

"What did you look like? And school photos don't count." Eden said.

"Look, this is a photo of the day you were born" Sam said showing Eden the photo of her with Eden just after Eden was born.

"You look really hot" Eden said.

"I was overheating, I'd just helped mum deliver you" Sam said.

"What, you were there?" Eden asked and Sam nodded.

"Why?" Eden asked.

"Well, you were earlier and dad didn't want to be there, you know him being all traditional" Sam said. Eden moved and sat next to Sam on the bed.

"But you were coming really quickly. So me and Mum went to the small shed at the bottom of the garden and she had you while I helped" Sam said.

"What was it like?" Eden asked.

"Mum said you were the most painful but the quickest. We got to the shed and Mum asked me to check and well you were nearly out. Mum started pushing nearly immediately and within about half an hour I could see your head. Then you were out, I remember wrapping you up in a towel and holding you so close to me before giving you to mum" Sam said smiling pulling Eden into a close hug.

"We videoed it, but I don't think you should watch it just now, maybe in a while" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Was Mum ill at that time?" Eden asked and Sam shook her head.

"We didn't find out about the cancer until you were a couple of months old. She had to stop breastfeeding you because of the medication." Sam said.

"I really wish, I was old enough to remember mum. Why did she have to die when I was so young?" Eden said getting frustrated and upset.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam said pulling her sister into a close hug because she was unsure what to say or do to comfort the young girl when she didn't even know the answer. Once Eden had calmed down they went down the stairs as Jack's friends started to arrive. Jack couldn't believe his dad was letting him have this party and couldn't wait till 10 when his sisters and Dad were leaving.

They was quite a bit of drink at the party. Eden and Sam were sitting next to each other in the living room and Jack was across from them with his friends.

"Jack mate, who is that cracking looking girl" His friend said pointing to Sam.

"Oi, matey that's my sister and she is way older than you" Jack said.

"I like an older woman" He said.

"She is 28 years old and she isn't single" Jack said.

"We'll see about that" He said walking over to Sam,

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to me for a drink" He asked.

"Em no, who are you and you look about 15" Sam said.

"I'm Jack's friend and I'm nearly 19 so I'm legal" He said.

"In your dreams" Sam said turning around and talking to Eden again. They were laughing at how much of a foul the boy had made of himself. They talked for a couple more hours and then they decided to leave.

"Dad, are you coming" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to stay here. I'm going to the pub with Dave and that and then I'll probably just stay with one of them for the night" Their dad said and Sam nodded.

They both left and it wasn't long until they were at Sam's. They both went to bed as they were shattered

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me ideas :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day and Sam woke up at 8:30. She got up and went to the gym to do a work up. She was away for nearly an hour and a half and then she arrived home.

"Sam" She heard Eden shout.

"Yeah" She replied.

"You scared me. I fought you had been kidnapped" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm really sorry. I was at the gym. I should have left a note, I apologise" Sam said pulling Eden into a hug.

"So how was your work out" Eden asked.

"Yeah, it was good. I'm sorry I'm total sweating now" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Well, once I get this stupid boot off. I'll be joining you, it's unreal how much weight I have put on not being able to do my sports" Eden said.

"Eden, you are skinny" Sam said.

"No I'm not, look" Eden said lifting up her top.

"Eden, it's completely flat. You have so much muscle" Sam said.

"Come with me" Sam said. Eden followed Sam into the bathroom.

"Stand on that" Sam said and Eden backed away.

"No, I can't I'm too heavy" Eden said.

"Stand on it" Sam said and reluctantly Eden stood on it. The scales read 89lbs.

"See you are not heavy at all. Look at the weight difference between us" Sam said standing on the scales.

"I think you need to put some weight on" Sam said and Eden sighed. They sat down and watched some TV.

"Come on, we have to do something. I can't stay inside all day" Sam said.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked and Eden shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go to the cinema" Sam said. Eden nodded and they headed off. They decided to go and see Frozen.

"Sam, you are such a kid" Eden said as they walked into the cinema. They watched the film and really enjoyed it and then they decided to go home.

Eden was really quiet after coming out of the cinema.

"What's up" Sam asked.

"I've just got a sore head." Eden said.

"Come on then, we'll get home and you can have a little sleep. Take one of these" Sam said giving Eden a paracetamol tablet. She nodded and took it from her sister. They arrived home and Eden went to go into the spare room.

"You can just go into my room, the beds comfier. How are you feeling" Sam asked as Eden walked to Sam's room.

"I'll be fine, it's just really sore and it's making me feel a bit sick" Eden said.

"Well, if you're going to be sick run to the bathroom" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be sick, it's like a sore sick, not an actually being sick feeling" Eden said and Sam walked over to Eden and pulled her into a hug. Sam rubbed the girl's lowered abdominal and it made Eden feel a bit better. She walked to the bedroom and climbed into her sister's bed.

Sam had just sat down on the couch when she heard the door bell go. She sighed and got up. She opened the door and was surprised to see her brother standing there.

"Hey Jack, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Em, can I talk to you?" Jack asked.

"Sure, come through" Sam said leading Jack through.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but I need you advice" Jack said and Sam nodded sitting them both down.

"Well, I was, I mean me and Kayleigh think it's time we went through" Jack said.

"Ah," Sam said.

"And well I don't know if I'm ready" He said.

"Jack, if you love this girl then you will know you are ready. Just go with it but if you don't think it's right stop and if Kayleigh doesn't want to do it please respect her wishes" Sam said and Jack nodded.

"Wait a minute" Sam said before walking to her bedroom. She went to the chest of drawers and got out some condoms.

"Sam" Eden said groggily.

"It's okay, sweetie just you go back to sleep" Sam said and Eden nodded falling back to sleep.

She walked back to the living room and gave them to Jack.

"Remember be safe" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Jack said.

"Its okay" Sam replied.

"I didn't want to talk to the boys about it. They would just pressurise me into doing it" Jack said. Sam nodded.

"That's not fair on you. This is up to you, and only you can decide if you are going to do it" Sam said and Jack nodded. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So where is Eden?" Jack asked.

"She had a headache so she is sleeping in my room" Sam said and Jack nodded.

"I'm glad she has you now" Jack said. "I used to be close to her especially last year with us both still being at school. I used to stand up for her when the girls were mean to her but then I left and I've been so busy with university. I knew she was getting older and there are some things which your older brother can't help you with or give you advice in and that was when she needed you"

Sam nodded

"I wish I wasn't so blind and noticed earlier." Sam said.

"At least you have noticed now. That's all that matters" Jack said and Sam nodded before pulling her brother into a hug.

"I better get going" Jack said. They said their goodbyes and then Jack left. Just as the door closed Eden got out of bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked and Eden nodded. They cuddled up and watched the TV and then Sam dropped Eden off back home.

**Hey, need some more reviews before I update again :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the following Wednesday and Eden was going to the doctors to get her ankle checked. It had been 6 weeks since she first injured it and now hoped that she could start doing sports again. Her dad was unable to get time off to take her so she was dropped off at the hospital in the morning and Sam was going to take her.

They arrived at the clinic and had to wait for about 30 minutes until they were seen which they weren't very happy about. They were then called into the room and Eden sat down on the bed and took off her boot. The doctor then came in and examined her foot.

"I don't see there being a problem with her start doing sports again as long as she wears her boot when she isn't doing sports and she wears a support" The doctor said and Sam nodded. It wasn't long until they were finished and they left to take Eden back to school.

"Right, if you walk to the hospital after school" Sam said and Eden nodded. She got out the car and went to her class.

The rest of the school day went really quickly and the bell finally rang signalling it was the end of the day. Eden walked out the school and noticed Jonah walking behind her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi" Eden said quietly, she really liked him and they got on quite well. He had gone out for lunch with her friends and some of the other boys. They had had a good laugh.

"Are you walking home?" He asked her.

"Nah, I'm walking to the hospital to meet my sister" Eden said and Jonah nodded.

"I'll walk with you, I just live behind the hospital." Jonah said and Eden nodded. They talked generally until they were nearly at the hospital.

"So, well I was wondering what you maybe like to go out with me" Jonah asked.

"Em, yeah sure" Eden said. Jonah nodded and then went in for an awkward hug. They exchanged numbers and then they stood outside joking about. Suddenly they heard a thump and looked over to see a middle aged woman had collapsed. They stood in shock as people started to crowd around and two doctors and two nurses came out. One of the doctors started to do CPR on the patient. Eden and Jonah walked over slowly.

"Shit, we can't go over that's my sister" Eden said backing away.

"Come on, we need to make sure she is okay" Jonah said. They walked over and heard Sam shouting out commands at people. They soon got the woman onto a trolley and another doctor took charge given Sam a break. She noticed Eden and walked over to her. Surprised to see he with a boy.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hi" Eden replied looking down.

"Em, I best get going but text me" He said squeezing her hand. Eden nodded and then started walking into the hospital with Sam. She was looking down.

"So, who was that?" Sam asked.

"It was just Jonah" Eden said.

"Oh Jonah" Sam said. "And I don't suppose you go out with this boy"

"Maybe, god can't you give me a break" Eden said.

"Oh Eds, why didn't you tell me" Sam said getting excited.

"Sam, calm we're just friends" Eden said.

"Eden, stop lying" Sam said.

"I'm not, he only asked me out today" Eden said before looking down.

"Oh Eden, god you get so embarrassed so easily" Sam said putting her arms around her sister. They arrived inside and were just getting to the staffroom when Sam heard beeping. She jumped into action and started CPR while they wheeled the person into resus. Eden stood there in shock. She was suddenly bumped by a rough man running about the ED, he pushed her and she fell into a thin piece of metal which cut into her arm ripping her shirt.

She screamed in pain and grabbed her arm. Sam had just come out of resus and the man went running past her, she blocked him until security came and took him away. Sam didn't realise Eden was injured until she went up to her.

"Eden" Sam said grabbing Eden's arm. Eden screamed in pain.

"Come on, let's get you to cubicles" Sam said. Eden nodded and then Lily came in to check her out.

"Can you take your shirt off for me?" Lily commanded. Eden looked at Sam nervously. Sam nodded encouragingly. Eden unbuttoned her top and was glad she had a white vest top on underneath. Lily checked her out and then asked her some questions.

"So have you had your tetanus jab?" Lily asked and Eden just looked at Sam confused.

"She last got one when she was a baby" Sam said.

"Okay, well we'll give you another now as it was metal that went into you" Lily said and Eden nodded. She didn't like needles. Lily went and got everything ready and then came back in. She had the needle on the top and Eden noticed it. Lily sat down and got the needle ready.

"No, no Sam. I don't want it" Eden said freaking out.

"Will you stop messing about" Lily shouted. This just made Eden worst. Tom heard the raised voices and knocked on the curtain before opening it.

"Hey, what is going on in here?" He asked.

"Well, if Lily had hidden the bloody needle in the first place we wouldn't have this problem" Sam on earth would someone leave a needle out open for everyone to see when treating a child.

Tom sat down on the bed.

"Eden, come and join me" He said and Eden slowly went and sat down.

"So, it looks like someone has been in the wars." Tom said and Eden giggled.

"You look so like your sister. You must get the habit of wearing a white top or vest top from her" Tom said and Eden laughed again.

"No, I bet she stole that idea from me" Eden said starting to feel a bit better.

"Well, we need to get this arm sorted so will you let me do this to you. I promise it isn't sore" Tom said and slowly Eden nodded.

"Right, let Sam sit down and you can sit on her knee" Tom said knowing Sam would keep the girls mind of it. Sam talked to the girl and this kept her calm. She felt a little prick when it went in but it wasn't that bad.

"See all done" Tom said.

"What that was it" Eden said and Tom nodded. Eden sighed and leant onto Sam.

"Good girl, now come on. Let's go. I'm starving" Sam said and they left to go to Sam's house. They stopped at Boots on the way home and got an ankle support for Eden and then they arrived home. They sat in the living room and Sam did Eden's nails for her. They then had tea before Eden went home.

**Thank you for the reviews. Love hearing them and all new ideas :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews **

It was Thursday and Eden had a come as you please day at school because it was the last full day. Eden got up and got changed. She put on her highwaisted skinny jeans but didn't know what top to wear.

She decided to get her things together and walk to her sister's house and see if she had something which she could borrow. She pulled on a white vest top and grabbed her jacket. She get her bag, which was nearly empty as she didn't need much work today, and walked to her sister's house.

She arrived at Sam's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard movements and then her sister opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's come as you please today at school and I don't know what top to wear so I was wondering if I could borrow one of your tops." Eden asked. Sam nodded and Eden went into Sam's bedroom.

She looked through the wardrobe and found a Hollister red checked shirt.

"Can I wear this please?" Eden asked and Sam nodded

"But be careful with it" Sam said and Eden nodded before placing it over her head on top of her vest top. She thanked Sam and then left to go to school.

She arrived at the school and met Jonah at the school gates where they walked into together holding hands. They had gotten to know each other a lot through the week. However, Eden was so embarrassed by her father, he wouldn't let them go into her room and constantly wanted someone to be supervising them when they were in the house. It was starting to annoy Eden, she hated her dad not trusting her.

They got into the school and then the bell rang. They were in went to their first class where they watched a film

"Are you coming in tomorrow?" Jonah asked Eden.

"I don't want to but I think my dad might make me" Eden said.

"Well, if you have to come in, I don't mind coming in with you" Jonah said.

"Oh thanks" Eden said.

They watched the film and then the rest of the day went quickly. They decided to go to Eden's after school. They arrived at the house and only Harry was in and he was up the stairs in his bedroom. They sat down on the couch and Eden pulled her legs up and Jonah put her arm around Eden resting it just on her butt.

They lay there for about an hour and then they heard the door slam open. They jumped apart and sighed relieved when they noticed it was only Sam.

"Oh, hi you two" Sam said and then both said hi.

"Right, I'm about to nip up the stairs and have a shower" Sam said and they nodded. Sam disappeared up the stairs and then sat back down about together.

They sat down for a bit and then they got closer to each other. They moved in and their lips nearly touched but Eden backed out.

"I'm sorry" Eden said backing away. Jonah was so embarrassed.

"I, um I best get going" He said grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Jonah, wait" Eden called but it was too late he was already out the door. Eden sighed and leant back on the sofa.

Just then Sam walked down the stairs with her wet hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Where did Jonah go?" Sam said.

"He left" Eden replied.

"Oh, why?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter" Eden said.

"Tell me" Sam demanded.

"Okay but don't laugh" Eden said and Sam nodded moving around so she was facing her sister.

"Well, Jonah kind of went into kiss be and then I thought it would be okay but I back out at last minute and I think he is now really embarrassed" Eden said. Sam pulled Eden into a close hug. It was easier to talk to Eden about these things without having to look her in the eye.

"Eds, it's nothing to be scared about and if you don't want to kiss him then you don't have to. Yeah, he is probably embarrassed, you just read each other wrong it happens okay" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"So other than that was school okay?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Yeah and thank you for letting me borrow your shirt" Eden said.

"No problem" Sam said

"Sam, do I have to go to school tomorrow, none of my friends are going in" Eden said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know what dad is like" Sam said.

"It's so unfair. I'm going to be alone, Jonah said he would stay with me but I doubt it now" Eden said.

"Missy, get on that phone and call him, talk about what happened" Sam said Eden sighed and then pulled out her phone and called him.

They talked for over 10 minutes and then Eden hung up.

"Everything okay now" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"See told you it would be. You need to learn to trust your big sister. Big sisters know everything" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"That would be debatable" Eden said and Sam jokingly hit Eden.

"I'm being serious" Sam said.

"If you say so" Eden said and Sam laughed.

"So I was thinking about going to the gym, do you want to come I can get you in for free with my membership" Sam said and Eden nodded. Sam was already in her training stuff so Eden ran up the stairs and got changed. She then grabbed her airsport Ankle brace and took it down the stairs.

She slipped her foot into it and Sam showed her how tight it should be and talked to her about what to expect and when she should stop. Eden listened to her sister; she found her sister slightly easier to listen to when she was in her doctor mode as she seemed more natural. Once they are over they got into Sam's car and drove to the gym.

They got started quickly.

"Eden, take it easy. Remember you have been off for 6 weeks" Sam said and Eden nodded. They got gonna and soon hour and a half was up. They went to the changing room.

"Do you want to have a shower" Sam asked. Eden shook her head.

"I'll just have one when I get home" Eden said and Sam nodded.

"I'll just do the same" Sam said. They left and went to the car.

"So, how was your ankle" Sam asked.

"It was a little weak and sore at times but the support helped a lot" Eden said and Sam nodded.

"Just remember take it easy and when we get home, put that brace straight back on" Sam said and Eden nodded.

They arrived home and Sam dropped Eden off before she went round to her house to have a shower.

**Hope this is okay, please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the next day and Eden was being made to go to school. She really couldn't be bother going into school today, why did her dad have to be so strict? Most of her friends' parent's were going to phone in so they didn't have to go to school. Eden didn't see the point in doing half days at school, it was so pointless. Eden got changed and wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt which said ho ho ho on it. She then left for school.

It was really quiet in school as not many people were going in. Eden met Jonah and they went to their first class. They sat in French with another 8 people and watched a film. Their French teacher let them watch harry Potter but they had to watch it in French with English subtitles. The class went reasonably quickly and then they made their way to the assembly hall where a film was going to be put on. They all sat down and talked.

"Everyone quiet" The head teacher shouted. They had to listen to a couple of readings and that and eventually they put the film on. It was Elf.

After the film they were allowed to leave. It was 11:55. They went outside and Eden and Jonah stood at the gate talking. Sam was picking Eden up at 12 and they were going to go shopping for an outfit for Christmas day. They had exchanged gifts and were just talking.

"Well, I'm just gonna walk towards the park because I think Sam will just be coming." Eden said and Jonah nodded. He moved into closer to her and this time Eden didn't back out. She went closer to him and closed her eyes. Their lips met, they kissed for a bit and then Jonah opened his mouth slightly. Eden moved her tongue into his mouth. They did this for a minute and then parted so they could catch their breath.

"I love you Eden Nicholls, Merry Christmas" Jonah said. Eden was still in shock. She didn't even have time to reply and he was off. Eden walked backwards and then turned noticing Sam's car. She crossed the road and jumped into the car.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I just kissed Jonah" Eden said still in shock.

"And how did it feel" Sam asked.

"It felt right" Eden said and Sam smiled before driving off. They arrived at the shopping centres. They went into New Look first.

"Do you want a dress?" Sam asked and Eden shrugged her shoulder. They looked at the teen sections.

"What do you think of this?" Sam asked holding up Burgundy Sweetheart raised lace chiffon dress.

"I love it" Eden said. They then went into the changing rooms to try it on. Eden went into the changing room and then came out once she had it on.

"That's really nice" Sam said. They then went to the adult section to look for something for Sam to wear. Sam found a pair of high rise black skinny jeans and a shell pink sequin cami. She tried them on and they both fitted.

"Come on, now let's get some shoes" Sam said going over to the shoes. Eden found a pair of black zip back shoe boots and Sam found a pair of high gold glitter shoe boots which looked amazing with her outfit. Both girls were excited and they made their way to the check out to pay for it.

"Sam, could I maybe get a strapless bra to wear with my dress" Eden asked casually looking away from her sister.

"Yeah sure, we can go and see if they have any here" Sam said and Eden nodded. They walked over to the underwear section and found a 2 pack multiway bra. They got the right size and then went to the check out. They bought the clothes and then went back to Sam's house. They arrived and got something to eat. Then they sat down and relaxed.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" Sam asked.

"I suppose, I'm slightly scared to think about what dad has got me for Christmas" Eden said.

"Ah, well I don't know if I should tell you this so don't tell anyone I told you but it wasn't dad who got you your presents this year" Sam said.

"Who was it?" Eden asked.

"Well Dad gave me the money and I've got you things" Sam said.

"Really" Eden said and Sam nodded.

"I trust you to get me better things than dad" Eden said.

"Well I hope so" Sam said. The sisters then cuddled up on the sofa and watched miracle on 34th Street.

"I remember sitting with you when you were 10 months old and watching this with you and Mum when she was really ill" Sam said. Eden listened to her sister talking about their mum and she clung onto Sam even more.

**Hope this is okay :) need more reviews before I update again :)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was Wednesday morning and Christmas Day, Eden woke up and knocked on the spare room door. Sam and Tom had stayed other last night after the family had gone to the midnight carol singing at the church. It was a tradition they always did but this was the first year that Eden was going to get to go.

Eden opened the door as she heard her sister reply. She walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Sam, we need to get up" Eden said.

"Eden, it's 7:30 in the morning" Sam moaned.

"I know come on" Eden said jumping up and down.

"Okay, go and wake everyone else up" Sam said and Eden nodded disappearing to wake all her brothers up and her dad.

Within 20 minutes, everyone was down the stairs. They sat down and started opening their presents. Most of the presents were Eden's as she was younger while the boys just preferred money and a couple of gifts.

Eden opened her presents. She got a pair of straighteners, some makeup, new clothes, jammies, CD, DVDs and general small gifts. Then she got given her last present she opened it and noticed it was a new iphone 5. She was so happy, she flung herself at her dad.

"Thank you so much" Eden said.

"No problem, Eden. By the way if anything doesn't fit or anything Sam can take you down the town and get it changed because I'm no good at any of that type of stuff" He said and Eden nodded. Her dad walked out the room and Eden ran to Sam and chucked herself at her.

"Thank you, this is the best Christmas ever" Eden said into her sister's ear. Just them their dad came in.

Sam got her Ipad out from Tom and Eden got her Iphone and they set them up. The boys got a PS4 and they set it up in the living room and played Fifa. After that they decided they should start getting ready.

They all went upstairs and started getting ready. Eden was just out the shower and had gone down the stairs to get her new makeup and straighteners. She was walking up the stairs daydreaming and didn't notice her sister walked out of her room. She walked infront of her and Eden jumped nearly dropping her towel. Sam was in stitches.

"Good job, that it was me and not one of the boys or they might have seem more than they should have seen" Sam said laughing at her sister making sure she was covered again. Eden walked back into her room and Sam followed her. Eden sat down and Sam started drying her hair. Once it was dry Sam went back to finish getting ready and Eden did her makeup and then got changed. Once she was dressed she walked down the stairs. Sam and her dad were in the kitchen getting ready for Christmas lunch. Eden helped them by setting the table and tidying up the living room while the boys continued playing on the PS4.

A couple of hours later, dinner was ready and they all sat around the table. They sat down at the table after a bit of a debate about where everyone should sit. It was finally decided that their dad would sit at the top of the table and then it was Sam and Tom was sitting across from her with Eden next to her. David had since joined them with his wife Georgia. They had soup to start with and sat in quietness. After that they started serving main meal while the others sat and talked. After that they pulled the Christmas crackers and then happily tucked in to their meal.

Sam noticed Eden was starting to play with her food.

"If you have had enough its okay" Sam said and Eden nodded.

They talked for a bit and joked about.

"Can I try some of your wine?" Eden asked.

"No, you can't" Their dad said.

"Dad, let her have a sip" Sam said knowing that Eden wouldn't like it. Eden jumped up excitedly. She took a sip of the wine and it was disgusting.

"Swallow" Sam said and Eden swallowed the wine before grabbing her diet coke and drinking it.

"I know you wouldn't like it" Sam said laughing. After a while they went back into the living room for about an hour before they sat back down at the table for desert. They ate their desert and then went back. They were all stuffed and tired. They all sat doing separate things with their new Christmas presents.

Suddenly their dad came into the room.

"I thought it would be a good idea to watch some of these Christmas videos" He said and everyone nodded. They sat on the sofa. Tom and Sam were cuddled up on one sofa, David and Georgia on another, Harry and Jack on the big sofa and then their dad on the arm chair. Eden was sat on the floor.

The first one they put on was when Sam was about 13 and Jack must have been about 3. They were laughing at Sam. She was just like Eden and seemed extremely moody.

"And Sam complains about my mood swings" Eden said.

"Okay, I was just having a bad day" Sam said.

"No you weren't this was you on a good day" Their dad said which made it even funnier. They them changed the video to Eden's first Christmas.

They put it on and Sam was carrying Eden.

_"Mum, do you want to hold her" Sam asked. The women with a scarf over her head very weakly nodded. Sam gently placed the 10 month old on their mother's knee. Her breathing was very laboured and she had a drip on and a oxygen mask. _

_Then it went onto the boys sitting down with their presents. The atmosphere looked dull, very upsetting. _

Eden could feel the tears in her eyes. She needed to get out of here but she couldn't. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She curled up into a ball desperately trying to keep her sobbing quiet.

"Sam" Harry said nodding to Eden.

"Crap" Sam said before kneeling down to Eden's level. She put her arms around her sister, but she was not going to break up. She stayed as a tight ball, just wanting to be left alone. Sam managed to get her arms under her sister's armpits and picked the small girl up and carried her to the sofa.

The girl realised she was getting held and clung onto Sam. Sam looked up and noticed her father leave the room.

"Sam, can you go and check on Dad?" David asked.

"I will, but let me sort Eden out first" Sam snapped slightly annoyed that she was the only person trying to look after her family.

Once Eden had calmed down a little, Sam stood up and placed Eden in Jack's hands before going to find her father.

She found him in the kitchen.

"Dad" She said before going and giving him a hug.

"Oh Sam, I miss her. I miss her so much, I feel like I have let Eden down. I can't look after her properly because she reminds me so much of her" Their dad said.

"Oh dad, you are doing an amazing job. We are so lucky to have each other and it's a good job Eden is such a good girl even if she does have her moments." Sam said and her dad nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hide Eden from your mum so much." Her dad said.

"Dad, you did the right thing at the time. Of course, you don't want Eden to think of mum when she is ill, you want to think of her as healthy and happy. I just think Eden is shock" Sam said.

"Let's go back and talk to her. I bet she is feeling very alone, scared and shocked just now" Sam said and he nodded.

They walked back into the living room. Sam walked over to Jack and Eden turned around sensing someone next to her. Sam sat down between the boys and Eden crawled into Sam's arms.

"Eden, look at me" Sam said trying to pull Eden away from her. The girl wouldn't let go.

"Eden" Sam said again this time a bit stricter. The girl reluctantly pulled away. She looked at her sister, her eyes all puffy and red. Sam looked into her sister's eyes and saw fear.

"Oh baby" Sam said.

"Why did you hide it from me" Eden said quietly. Sam looked at her dad.

"Eden, we thought it would be for the best. We wanted you to think of her as healthy and happy" Her dad replied.

"It scared me" She said to Sam, this made Eden seem so vulnerable and little. Sam pulled Eden into a close hug and held her. They stayed like this so a while. Then Sam and Tom decided it was time to leave as they were going to Tom's mum and dad's house for a party.

"Tom, do you think your mum would mind if Eden came with us? I'm not sure if I should leave her tonight. I don't know how well the boys would handle it if she got upset again" Sam said.

"I completely understand and I'm sure they wouldn't mind. My cousins' children will be there anyway" Tom said and Sam nodded. They asked their dad and he agreed. Eden packed a bag from the night and brought her Iphone with her and they went into the car.

They arrived at the Party and Tom's adopted parents were thrilled to met Eden. Eden then went up the stairs to see the rest of the children and Sam and Tom went and joined the adults.

They stayed late into the next morning and finally at 3 o'clock they decided to go home. They ordered a taxi as they were both very drunk. Sam was a lot worse that Tom. She was all over the place and leaning on Eden. Eden laughed. They got home and quickly went to sleep.

**Hope this is okay. I did the Christmas chapter as I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to update. But hopefully I will :) Please review **


	17. Chapter 17

It was the next day and Eden was sleeping in Sam and Tom's spare room. Sam had just gotten up and was suffering a bit of a hangover. She got some water and had paracetamol, she decided that it was about time to wake Eden up as it was now 12:30. She walked into her sister's room and sat on the bed.

"Come on, Eds it's 12:30" Sam said.

"Arg, I'm tired" Eden said.

"Oh come on, you can't sleep all day" Sam said and reluctantly Eden got up. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her bare arms. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Do you want some brunch" Sam asked.

"Em, I don't know. I kind of feel sick" Eden said.

"It might be that you are hungry, how about some soup and toast" Sam asked and Eden just nodded before putting her head on the sofa. Sam came back a couple of minutes later with soup and toast. She gave it to Eden and then sat down with hers.

They turned the TV on and were eating in silence. After they had finished Eden disappeared and Sam looked where she was going. Eden went into her bedroom and then came out with a couple of presents.

"I got you these but I didn't want to give them to you until it was just us." Eden said and Sam nodded.

"You didn't have to, but thank you" She said opening the first present. It was a long sleeve tartan shirt.

"If you don't like it or it's the wrong size I have the receipt" Eden said.

"Oh Eden, I love it thank you" Sam said. She had also gotten her chocolates and then she was opening the last present.

"This one is for you and Tom but it would just be awkward for him to be there when you open it" Eden said. This made Sam wonder.

"Are you sure, because Tom is just at work we can take it to the hospital when my shift starts" Sam said and Eden shook her head.

Sam opened the present and couldn't stop laughing when she opened it.

"Oh my god, how the hell do you get these" Sam asked holding the condoms.

"Well, I got them at the Johnnie van at the back of the school" Eden said.

"What the hell?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, it's like a NHS health van thing. They give out free condom and advice" Eden said. "It was actually really embarrassing. I was making sure everyone knew it was for my sister and not for me"

"That it disgraceful, really a johnnie van next to a school" Sam said sighing.

"Come on, what else did you get" Eden asked as Sam put the present away which she got from Eden. Eden walked over and looked at the pile next to the tree.

"Oh la la" Eden said holding up a Sexy black cami set with a lace push up bra which Tom had got Sam.

"Eden, put down" Sam said. The girl laughed putting it on, on top of vest top. It was massive at the cup for her. She was mucking about doing sexy poses. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it" She said pulling her sister down. Eden stopped and sat down. She was really white and took the top off quickly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Eden shook her head.

"I'm going to be sick" Eden said. Sam stood her up and they were in the hall way when Eden throw up.

"I'm really sorry, Sam" Eden said.

"It's okay" Sam said before guiding Eden into the bathroom.

"But I made a mess" Eden said.

"It's fine, we can tidy it up" Sam said rubbing Eden's back and holding her hair back as she was sick again. Once she was finished being sick, Sam went and got some towels so the girl could have a shower or a bath. She came back in and decided it would be easiest if she had a bath. Sam ran the bath and then helped Eden get unchanged. She helped Eden get her top off as it was covered in sick and then turned around as the girl took off her shorts and got into the bath. She helped Eden do her hair and then left the girl to wash herself. About 10 minutes later, Eden came through in new jammies that Sam had given her.

"Can I please go back to bed for a bit" Eden asked and Sam nodded. Eden went back to bed and Sam started getting ready for work. She was on night shift today and Tom's shift had started at 12 meaning they wouldn't be working together for long.

Sam had a shower and made herself more presentable. She looked at the clock and decided to get Eden ready. Eden woke up and instantly felt a lot better. She got changed and then went to see her sister. They got into the car and drove to Eden's house. They arrived and Sam told their dad how Eden had been sick but that she was better now but to keep an eye on her.

Eden went up the stairs and got her phone out and texted Jonah. They had decided that they were going to met up tomorrow and go into town for a bit. Eden wanted to see the sales and maybe spend some of her money. She needed to check with her dad, but hopefully he wouldn't mind and let her go.

She lay down for a while before going down the stairs to watch some TV. She was sat on the sofa watching TV with her dad.

"Eden, are you okay now after yesterday?" He said and Eden nodded.

"I'm really sorry for not showing your mother when she was ill but I just didn't want you to see her like that. It was a really hard time for us and I didn't want you to be reminded of it. We all needed to move on" He said and Eden nodded.

"I understand, I think it would a good choice. I was just really shocked yesterday" Eden said and her dad nodded before moving over and giving Eden a massive hug. She held onto her dad. It had been ages since he had hugged her.

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews. The only reason I did an author note was so people noticed I had update because I know that occasionally I don't notice that people have update and then you are behind in the story. So I just thought it would be easiest. It wasn't because I was ungrateful for the reviews I have had or anything :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Btw I'm going to name Sam and Eden's dad George cause it's annoying saying their/her dad all the time. Haha **

It was Saturday and Sam and Tom were both popping in to see George after work. They arrived to a very red faced George.

"What's wrong dad?" Sam asked.

"That girl, she is in such a mood and her attitude is appalling she had no respect for me what so ever" He said. Sam laughed. They then walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Sam made herself a cup of tea and Tom and George a coffee. Once she had made them she took her tea up the stairs and went to check on Eden.

"Hey" Sam said walking into Eden's room. The girl sighed. Sam put her cup down on the bedside cabinet.

"What, did dad sent you up her to get me out of my "mood"" she said using her fingers at the word mood.

Sam laughed.

"What so are you not in a mood" Sam said. Eden shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, do I?" Eden shouted.

"Well you should, it's your body" Sam said.

"Well, it's so confusing. I just don't know what's going on" Eden said bursting into tears.

"What's wrong, why are you crying" Sam said.

"I don't know, you were just irritating me" Eden replied. Sam then laughed pulling the girl into a hug.

"It's just your hormones" Sam said.

"It's so annoying, I don't even know why I'm angry or why I'm crying" Eden said before starting to laugh.

"God, I sound so stupid" Eden said pulling away from Sam.

"No, you don't. Don't worry about it, you're just growing up" Sam said pulling Eden back into a close hug.

They stayed like that for a bit and then pulled away. Eden grabbed Sam's cup from the bedside cabinet and drank it.

"Yuck it has sugar in it" Eden said handing it back to Sam. Sam laughed and drank the rest of the tea. They sat down and were talking. They were talking about something and Eden ran her hand through her hair pulling her fringe slightly back accidently revealing a spot.

"Hey, stop a minute" Sam said pulling Eden's fringe. The girl pulled away.

"Just let me see it" Sam said and Eden stayed still.

"Would you let me pop it?" Sam asked and reluctantly Eden nodded. Sam popped the spot

"That was sore" Eden said rubbing her head.

"Sorry, but it's done now" Sam said. "Do you maybe want to go to the shops and get some spot cream? If you put it on now it should prevent you getting spots."

Eden nodded.

"None of us were that spotty so I doubt you will be but if you put the cream on just in case" Sam said and Eden nodded.

They went down the stairs and told the boys they were going to go out for a bit. They arrived at the shops and walked in going over to the toiletries. They got some spot cream and were just heading to the check out.

"Sam, can I please get more deodorant" Eden asked nervously and Sam nodded showing Eden it wasn't anything big.

They then arrived home and Eden ran up the stairs to put her things away.

"What was that about?" George asked.

"Ah just went and got her some spot cream, she had a spot on her forehead so I thought it would be best to get her some" Sam said.

"She doesn't need it, she is only a little girl" George said.

"Dad, it's only spot cream. She is 12 years old, okay. She has started puberty and we need to help her out. Not embarrass her" Sam said.

"She has not started, she is my little girl" George said.

"Dad, she can't be your little girl forever, you need to let her grow up" Sam said. George walked out and Sam heard a noise at the door. She turned around and noticed Eden. Tom was standing their awkwardly.

"Eden, come here" Sam said.

"Why won't dad let me grow up" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, it's just you're his little girl, you're his baby. It will just take him time" Sam said.

They talked for a bit longer and then Tom and Sam left.

"Dad" Eden said walking into the other sitting room where her father was. George turned around.

"I'm sorry about earlier and I know Sam is too. She was just frustrated. She has been so nice to me and helped me a lot" Eden said. "Please don't blame Sam for any of this she is just doing what I asked her for"

"Oh Eden, I'm sorry, come here" He said and Eden went and sat on his knee.

"I just don't want you to grow up, you are the only baby I have left. All your brothers have grown up and are at university and working. And then Sam, she is doing really well" George said. Eden nodded cuddling into her dad. It wasn't long until her eyes started to close and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope this is okay sorry it's not that good and it's really short but please reviews and I'd love to hear your ideas. **


	19. Chapter 19

It was the next day and Eden was going out with Jonah for the day. They had decided that they were going to go to the shopping centre today and see what the sales are like. Eden left the house at 1 and met Jonah at the bus stop. They kissed each other and then sat waiting for the bus. It was a bit awkward.

Thankfully the bus arrived and they climbed on. They paid for their tickets and then went and sat down. Eden sat looking out the window and Jonah put his arm around her. She snuggled into him. It wasn't long until they arrived at the shopping centre.

Eden dragged Jonah around all the shops and had him holding her clothes as she picked up more. Jonah was actually quite enjoying it. Eden had brought quite a lot but at least everything was in the sales so it wasn't that bad.

"Come on, we'll go to Topman" Eden said.

"Finally, a shop I can buy something in" Jonah joked. Eden laughed and Jonah put his hand back around her shoulder as they walked to the shop. They arrived at the shop and soon Jonah had things he wanted to try on. He went to the changing room and started trying them on.

"Come on Jo, I'm bored" Eden moaned.

"Hey, I have only been like 10 minutes, you spend over an hour in new look" Jonah said and Eden laughed. She supposed he was right. She sighed and waited for him to finish. By the time they were ready to go it was nearly 4:30.

They got the bus home and then Jonah left Eden. Eden walked into the house and put away the clothes that she had bought. She had just finished putting everything away when she realised she was bursting for the toilet. She ran to the toilet and was shocked to see this whitish gluey gloom thing in her pants. She panicked, was she dying. She had absolutely no idea what this was. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat. Sam would be able to tell her, she was a doctor anyway.

She ran to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Tom answered.

"Eden, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I need Sam" The girl said she looked terrified.

"Sam's at work but she should just be finishing so she'll only be about 15 minutes or so" Tom said closing the door behind the girl.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked guiding the little girl over to the couch.

"I don't know, I really need to talk to my sister" Eden said tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh come here" Tom said pulling the small girl into a hug. He moved the girl so she was nearly on his knee.

"You seen how Sam specialises in emergency medicine" Tom said and Eden nodded.

"Well do you know what I specialise in?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I specialise in paediatrics" Tom said.

"What does that mean?" Eden asked.

"Children, so I'm sure that if you told me what is wrong I'll be able to help" Tom said.

"I can't, it's really bad." Eden said.

"I'm sure it's not" Tom said. Eden nodded.

"I can't tell you but I do trust you, it's just its complicated" Eden said and Tom smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Oh sounds like your sister is home anyway" Tom said as the door opened. Sam walked in and was shocked to see Eden.

"Hi, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"This little girl needs to talk to you" Tom said raising his eyebrows to show her that he didn't have a clue what it was about. Sam nodded.

"Okay, then do you want to go to my room" Sam asked and Eden nodded getting up and following Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked sitting down on her bed and pulling Eden down too.

"I, I don't know" Eden said nearly bursting into tears.

"Hey sweetie, talk to me. I'm sure it's nothing" Sam said putting her hand on her sister's knee.

"It's just I have this white gooey stuff in my pants, does this mean I'm going to die?" Eden asked so seriously that Sam started laughing.

"What it's not funny?" Eden said.

"Eds it's just discharge" Sam said.

"What?" Eden asked all confused.

"Well, it's just another way your body is telling you, you are about to start your periods. By the way now that you have discharge it will probably hardly ever stop" Sam said.

"Oh so why do you get it?" Eden asked.

"It's just your vagina cleaning itself. I promise you it isn't anything to worry about" Sam said.

"I feel so stupid now" Eden said.

"It's fine, if it gets really bad or anything just say and I can get you some thin panty liners but I doubt it will be that bad. Me or mum never got bad discharge so I don't think you should but I will warn you now, we both had quite heavy periods when we first started." Sam said.

"What so does that mean I will" Eden asked.

"Most probably" Sam said. "But don't worry just tell me, and you'll be fine, okay?"

Eden nodded.

"Come on" Sam said and they walked back through.

"Is everything okay now?" Tom asked and both girls nodded.

"Someone was just being over dramatic" Sam said.

"That's not fair, I was really scared." Eden said.

"Oh of a tiny bit of mucus in your pants" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that at the time" Eden said.

"Oh Eden, all that fuss for such a tiny thing" Tom said.

"Fine then, next time I will just google my symptoms" Eden said.

"No, don't you dare do that. They always put up the worse case scenarios. Just come to us, doctors are always right" Sam said.

"Really?" Eden said.

"Definitely" Tom said and they all collapsed on the sofa together giggling. Tom started tickling both the girls who were both extremely tickly.

"Sam, make him stop" Eden said. "I can't breathe"

Tom soon stopped and they laughed as Eden caught her breath back.

"God girl, you need to learn how to laugh and breathe at the same time" Sam said and Eden hit her.

After a while Eden walked back to her house and ran up to her room to get some peace and quiet.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Added more Tom in this one so hope everyone is happy :) Please review love hearing your opinions and ideas :)**


	20. Chapter 20

It was New Year's Eve and Sam and Tom were going round to the local army's community centre where there was a new years eve party. They were just in from work and both trying to get changed. Sam had gone for a shower first.

She was just finishing conditioning her hair when she noticed the door open and Tom came in.

"I don't suppose I could join you" He asked.

"Sure but be quick" Sam said. Tom quickly put on a condom before getting in with her. She was finishing getting the conditioner out of her hair when she felt a couple of fingers enter her. She squealed out in shock. She let him continue and she moaned in enjoyment. Then she turned around and let him enter her. He thrusted strongly and they both moaned.

"Sam, at least Eden isn't here this time" Tom said and Sam nodded.

"Don't even mention it, I'm terrified she accidently tells dad or something" Sam said. They changed position and continued for a bit longer.

"Tom, I need to go and get ready now" Sam said and reluctantly Tom let her go. She dried her hair and did her makeup. Tom was out the shower and getting ready when Sam walked into the room again in a lacey bra and pants.

"I don't know what to wear?" Sam complained.

"I saw you just wear that" Tom replied and Sam laughed giving him a playful slap. She eventually decided on a floaty royal blue dress which she had bought in the sales at the weekend she then put on a pair of blue heels and they were ready to go.

"So, we are going to my dad's first to drop off the car and our overnight bag and then we are all walking to the centre" Sam said and Tom was looking around the room.

"Did you even listen to a thing I said" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you were telling me what we are doing even though you have told me a million times" Tom said.

They left and soon arrived at George's house. They parked outside the large house and walked in.

"Eden you are not wearing that" George shouted.

"I am" Eden said.

"No you are not" George shouted. They walked into the room to see Eden in a gold metallic skater skirt which was actually quite short and a tight black and silver cropped t-shirt. She also had on black heels.

"At least wear thick bloody tights" George shouted.

Eden stormed off to her room.

"Tom, can you quickly drive to Tesco and get some black tights in the thickest denier they had in the smallest adult size" Sam asked Tom. Tom nodded and Sam went up the stairs to check on Eden.

"Eden" Sam said as she opened the door. The girl was sitting on her bed looking up at the sky.

"Think you need to practice wearing a skirt because I can see you have black pants on with white spots" Sam said laughing. Eden didn't move.

"I don't care, it's only you" Eden said.

"Do you understand why dad is angry?" Sam asked. Eden nodded.

"But everyone else is wearing stuff like this and some of my friends are coming tonight and then some of the popular girls are going and I...um it doesn't matter" Eden said.

"What, and you don't want to look like a baby" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Oh sweetie, you have lots of clothes which cover more of your body that you could have worn" Sam said.

"I know but I wanted to wear this, I only got it the other day in the sale" Eden said

"Okay and you can wear it, Tom is going to get you some tights and then Dad will be happy" Sam said noticing Eden was starting to get worked up. It was then they heard a knock at the door. Eden jumped up so her knickers were now hidden and Tom walked in.

"Em, here is the tights" Tom said handing them to Sam. Sam nodded and handed a pair to Eden.

"They might be a bit big but it's just have to do" Sam said. Eden put them on and made sure you couldn't see them between her top and skirt.

"The only reason the skirt is so short is because I had to get a 10-11yrs because 12-13yrs was too big at the waist" Eden said.

"That's one of the problems when you are nearly 5ft 2in which is quite tall for a 12 year old and really skinny" Sam said. "And you better not get to used to wearing heels, I can't have you being nearly the same height as me"

"I don't think I'm going to wear them, they'll just annoy me" Eden said and Sam nodded.

They then went down the stairs and they all walked to the centre. They arrived and a lot of Eden's friends were there. She ran over to see them and Sam went and sat next to her friends. They were talking about and it was getting really hot in the disco area. Eden turned around and looked at Hannah.

"Eden, I don't feel too good" Hannah said. She looked really white. Eden slowly walked Hannah to the side and noticed Tom walking over to the bar.

"Tom" Eden called. Tom came running over.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked looking at the girl.

"Hannah isn't feeling well" Eden said and with that the girl fainted. Tom grabbed her and slowly lowered her to the ground. Sam came over to see what was going on and kneeled down to help.

"Eden stand directly behind me, I don't want anyone seeing my pants by accident" Sam whispered to her sister. Eden laughed but did as she was told.

Slowly the girl started to wake up. They slowly let her start to get up. They sat her on a chair and get her a drink of water.

"So do you know what might have caused this" Tom asked.

"I haven't really eaten much and well, like some changes have happened" Hannah said.

"Okay, can you tell me what changes?" Tom asked and the girl blushed and shook her head.

"Okay, what about if I leave, would you tell Sam?" Tom asked. Hannah hesitated and then nodded. Tom walked off leaving Eden and Sam.

"So, what's happened?" Sam asked softly.

"I've just not eaten in a while and well, I've recently started my, em you know" Hannah said obviously embarrassed. Sam nodded.

"Well, you're periods could be the reason, it could be losing a lot of blood which is using up a lot of your energy or you aren't having enough iron" Sam said. Hannah nodded.

"If you talk to your parents about it, I'd suggest maybe going to the doctors about it just to get it under control" Sam said and Hannah nodded again. Just then her parents came running in.

"It's okay, she is fine. Just a bit too hot in here" Sam said putting her hand on Hannah's hand.

Her parents babied her for a bit and then she and Eden both went outside.

"I didn't know you had started?" Eden said.

"I only started a couple of months ago, you won't tell anyone will you" Hannah asked

"Of course not, does it hurt" Eden asked. Hannah nodded.

"It's really sore and like so gross the blood gets everywhere" Hannah said. This scared Eden a bit. They carried on like nothing had happened and then went back outside for the bells. They had the big screens on but Eden still couldn't see anything.

"Tom, can I go on your shoulders" Eden asked. Tom nodded. Eden gave Sam her foot and Tom held her waist and she bounced up onto his shoulders.

They counted down and once the bells rang they kissed. Tom jumped Eden down and he and Sam kissed.

"God you two, get a room and this time lock the door" Eden said.

"Shut up" Sam glared. Eden was shocked by the way her sister had just spoken to her. Eden went and kissed her brothers and joked about with them. After a couple of minutes Sam walked over.

"Happy new year Eden, I'm sorry I talked to you like that" Sam said and Eden let her sister give her in massive hug. They then went for a walk around the grounds.

"Sam" Eden said and Sam looked at her.

"Is it true that periods are really sore and gross and that the blood gets everywhere?" Eden asked looking down.

"No, who told you that" Sam asked.

"Hannah" Eden said.

"Listen, it can be sore but you can do things to make it better and at first it is a bit messy but it's not that mad and you get used to it" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"I'm so glad I have you Sammy, I love you so much" Eden said.

"Oh Edie, I love you too. It's been ages since you called me Sammy. You used to call me that when you were scared" Sam said holding her sister close.

They slowly walked back to the building where they stayed for another few hours. The adults all got very tipsy and at 4 o'clock they stumbled home.

**Thank you for the reviews, love reading them. Hope this is okay :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It was the next day and Eden had just woken up, she looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly 11 o'clock so she got up. She stumbled down the stairs and noticed her dad and Harry in the kitchen looking really rough. Eden laughed and got herself some cereal. She was sitting eating in quiet when David and Georgia came down and not long later so did Jack. Eden had finished eating and was going back up the stairs.

"Eden, go and wake Sam and Tom up? And I hope you are all remember that we are having a party here tonight" George said and everyone nodded.

Eden jumped up the stairs two steps at a time and knocked her sister's bedroom door. Even though Sam and George both didn't live with them they still had their bedroom's from when they did. They had a massive house which had 6 bedrooms. Sam shouted and Eden opened the door.

"Dad told me to tell you that you have to get up" Eden said.

"Okay, we're coming" Sam said throwing on her dressing gown. Tom then stumbled out the bed in only boxer shorts.

"Arg Tom, can't you wear a bit more" Eden said shielding her face. Sam laughed at her sister's reaction. Eden then left to get ready. She disappeared into her room and put on a pair of jeans and a baggy top. She was just fixing her hair when she heard her dad.

"Eden, come here" Harry shouted. Eden came running down the stairs and he handed her a package. She opened it and was happy to see it was a top she had ordered from Boohoo. It was black wet look elasticated crop top which she had gotten in the sale. She was definitely going to wear this tonight. She ran up the stairs and took off her jumper and tried it on. It was the smallest size she could get but it was still quite big. She wandered back down the stairs to ask her sister's opinion of it.

"Sam what do you think of this?" Eden asked.

"It's nice, but it's a bit big. Just make sure you don't lean forward too much" Sam said. Eden nodded and walked back up the stairs.

"Dad, can I invite a couple of friends tonight?" Eden yelled.

"Fine then but only 2 or 3" George shouted back.

Eden shrieked excitedly and texted Lucia, Kai (Lucia's boyfriend) and Jonah inviting them round tonight.

The rest of the day went really quickly and soon it was 6:30 and time to get ready for the party. Eden went up the stairs and had a shower. Once having a shower she dried her hair and then put her make up on. The makeup instantly made her look a lot older and she looked like she was at least 15. She then put on the top which had arrived today and was trying to decide what to wear on the bottom. She finally decided on gold sequin high waist hot pant shorts with the tights she got yesterday. Eden then finished the outfit with high heels. She then walked down the stairs.

"Eden, really" George said.

"Dad, I have tights on" Eden complained.

"Fine then but just this once" He replied

"Thank you" Eden said. Just then the doorbell rang and George went and answered the door.

It wasn't long until the family arrived. Most of George and Sarah's (Eden's mum) siblings were older and their children were all about Sam's age or older meaning many had young children. They arrived and Eden took the younger children up to the games room where there were toys and things for them to play with. Eden stayed with them until her friends arrived. Soon her father shouted on her and she came running down the stairs.

"Eden, I said you could have friends round, not boys" George said. Sam looked at her sister as he said this.

"But Dad they are my friends" Eden said.

"They can stay just this once" George said not wanting to cause a scene.

"Thanks Dad" Eden said before walking off with her friends. She walked up the stairs to the study which also had the Wii in it. They sat down on the sofa and Eden cuddled up with Jonah and Lucia was cuddled up with Kai. They sat there for a while and talking and then the boys played on the Wii and the girls gossiped.

It was a couple of hours later and Eden left to go down the stairs and get a drink. Jonah went with her. They got a can of Diet Coke and were walking back up the stairs.

"Eden, do you fancy getting some time just us two?" Jonah asked and Eden nodded and laughed walking into her room. She closed the door and the sat down on the bed and started kissing. They started making out and it wasn't long before she was on top of him. Jonah was holding her waist and then moved onto her butt. Eden then decided to take it further. She gently moved his hand and put it up her top. Jonah moved his hand and started rubbing her bra.

Suddenly they heard the door slam open.

"What the hell?" George shouted. He lifted Eden off Jonah and grabbed the boy and dragged him down the stairs.

"Dad, stop it" Eden shouted running down the stairs. George threw Jonah out the house.

"Leave my daughter alone" He shouted and slammed the door shut.

"Dad, stop it, we didn't even do anything. I don't get why you throw him out" Eden shouted. George was fuming. He grabbed Eden and slapped her hard on the butt. She squealed and ran to the bathroom. She was absolutely mortified. She locked the door and burst into tears.

Sam had watched the whole scene and ran after her sister.

"Eden, open the door" Sam shouted.

"No" Eden shouted back. Sam could tell that she was crying.

"Come on Eds, just let me in" Sam said. Reluctantly Eden opened the door and Sam squeezed in. Eden locked it again as soon as she was. Sam pulled Eden into a close hug and held her close.

"Eds what happened?" Sam asked.

"Dad walked in on me and Jonah but I don't know why he is making such a fuss we were only making out and he kind of" Eden said before drifting off.

"Eden what did he do?" Sam asked getting worried.

"God he only had his hand up my top, it was nothing big. Seriously he is acting like he walked in on him fingering me or something" Eden said and Sam laughed.

"Well, you better not even be thinking about any of that but I think Dad just panicked." Sam said. Eden nodded.

"But he really embarrassed me, he hit me and everyone saw" Eden said. Sam pulled Eden into a hug and sat on the toilet and pulled Eden onto her knee.

"Come on, let's go and face everyone. They won't hold it against you" Sam said. "But Eden, I know you are older now but please slow down. Some of the things you are doing I wasn't doing until I was at least 15. Please I don't want you ending up pregnant, I get enough of them at work. Please you are nowhere near ready"

"But how to you know?" Eden asked.

"Because you are just a little girl sweetie, I promise you when you know you know it's right but please talk to me before you do anything" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not having sex. It scares me, the thought of it makes me want to be sick" Eden said. Sam laughed.

"Come on, baby" Sam said and they both got up and left. They went into the living room and Eden sat with Sam. She didn't talk to anyone as she was still mad at her dad and really embarrassed.

"Where's Lucia and Kai" Sam asked.

"Oh they went home" Eden said. She sat with her sister until nearly 3 o'clock when everyone had left.

"I'm going up to bed" Eden stated and Sam nodded. She gave Sam a hug and then walked up to bed. She had been ignoring her dad all evening and was still really annoyed at him. She got ready and then got into bed and was just falling asleep when the door opened. It was Sam and Tom and they were both absolutely pissed. Sam started taking her clothes off and Tom took off his bottoms.

"Sam, Tom stop it" Eden said.

"No, we are having sex in here" Sam said. She was bent down on the ground putting a condom on Tom.

"Sam, this is taking the fucking piss" Eden shouted.

"I'm not moving now, look he is inside me" Sam said.

"Sam, I really don't want to see this" Eden said before she got up and walked into her sister's room. That was the most disgusting thing she had seen.

Meanwhile in Eden's room. Sam was now lying on the bed and Tom was thrusting strongly into Sam. Sam was moaning loudly. She was so drunk and was having such a fab time. She let him get harder and then Sam put her legs on his shoulders and thrusted harder and harder. She could feel him getting harder and finally he exploded.

"Sam, I love you so much" Tom said moaning and rubbing her all over.

"I love you too" She said both suddenly falling asleep. Tom laughed and unentered her and took off the condom before getting Sam into the bed and falling asleep next to her.

**Sorry, I took so long to update. I know lots of people wanted more Tam so added some in the end. Thought it was quite funny. Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

It was the next day and Sam and Tom woke up in Eden's bed.

"How did we end up in here?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea" Tom replied.

"God look at us we are completely naked" Sam said. Sam was then looking through Eden's wardrobe.

"Sam, what are you doing? I don't think Eden will want you looking through her stuff" Tom said.

"She shouldn't have anything to hide anyway. I'm actually looking for a dressing gown so that I can go and get your stuff" Sam said. She eventually found a cosy pink dressing gown. She put it on before running into her room. She jumped out of her skin when she noticed someone in her bed.

"Who are you?" Sam said pulling the duvet off the sleeping person.

"Sam" Eden shouted.

"It's you. What are you doing in here?" Sam asked.

"Do you not remember last night?" Eden asked. Sam shook her head.

"Not really" Sam said.

"Well, you came into my room and it was gross. You and Tom both stripped and then started having sex and I was in bed so I moved into your room." Eden said. Sam was mortified.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Sam said pulling Eden into a close hug.

"You better wash my sheets" Eden said.

"I will, don't worry" Sam said. Sam then got her own jammies and Tom's before going back to Eden's room.

"Tom, I can't believe it. Eden said we had sex in her room last night and she was there but she left because it was so gross" Sam said. Tom laughed.

Sam got all the sheets together and went down to the laundry room. She put them in the washing and then went to get ready. Once she was ready so called in on Eden to tell her that her sheets were in the washing and she would need to put them in the tumble dryer before she left for work. Sam and Tom were both on the 10-6 shift.

Eden got changed and headed out to spend the day with her friends. They were going to go to the cinema before going to McDonald's for something to eat. They went to watch Gravity, it was a slightly further away as the local cinema didn't have many films. They didn't know if Gravity would be any good but they had all seen the other good films which were out. Once they had watched the film they went to McDonald's. It was really busy and they ended up missing the last bus home.

"We're stuck, how the hell are we going to get home?" Eden said getting worried.

"It's stupid it's only 5:30" Jonah complained.

"I know, well I'll try one of my brothers because my sister is working so she can't pick us up" Eden said. She phoned Harry and reluctantly he agreed to go and pick her up. He drove the 30 minute drive and picked them up. He arrived and the 4 of them bundled into the car. Eden let Kai go in the front as he was the tallest. Eden was sat in the middle with Lucia and Jonah.

Meanwhile back at home, George was sorting out the ironing which the ironing lady had done. He noticed that he had been given one of Eden's top by accident so he went into Eden's room. He didn't like going into Eden's room. He walked into her room and put the top on the chair. He noticed something on the ground under the chair and was shocked when he noticed what it was.

About 10 minutes later, Eden walked in the door.

"Thank you, Harry" She shouted before closing the door as her brother drove off. George then came storming down the stairs.

"I am so disappointed in you, Eden" George shouted.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. It won't happen again" Eden said.

"I can't believe you did it Eden, you are 12 years old" George shouted. He pulled the girl over his knee.

"Dad, I only missed the bus" Eden said.

"No, you didn't. I found, I found the wrapper in your room" George said. He slammed her on the butt.

"Dad, stop I didn't do anything" Eden said crying. He continued to hit her. Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in. Eden was crying and over her dad's knee.

"Dad, what's going on" Sam shouted.

"Your flaming sister, she and Jonah had sex last night" He shouted.

"What, they didn't" Sam shouted

"They did, I found the condom wrapper" George said. He let go of Eden and she ran to Sam.

"Samantha don't you dare comfort her" George shouted.

"Dad, it wasn't her. The wrapper was me and Tom's" Sam said pulling Eden into a close hug. Eden was crying really strongly now.

"Sh, it's okay baby" Sam said before carrying Eden up the stairs. She gave her dad an evil glare. She carried Eden up the stairs and put her down on the bed before cuddling up with her.

"It's really sore" Eden said.

"I know sweetie, I have had my good share of swats from Dad" Sam said rubbing Eden's butt gently.

"Are you okay now if I go and check on Dad?" Sam asked and Eden nodded. Sam walked back down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" George asked and Sam nodded.

"Just a bit sore" Sam said.

"I feel really bad now. I just panicked" George said.

"It's okay, dad. She will forgive you. It's partly my fault, I should have tidied up after last night but honestly I can't remember any of it" Sam said really embarrassed. George laughed and pulled Sam into a close hug.

"Right, I best get off but remember to talk to Eden. She is actually a really good girl" Sam said before leaving the house.

George went up the stairs and noticed Eden's door was slightly open.

"Eden, I'm really sorry" George said and Eden turned around.

"Eds really, I shouldn't have hit you. I should have let you explain" George said. Eden turned around and George sat at the end of the bed. Eden got up and cuddled up with her dad.

"I love you and I don't think I realise how lucky I am to have such a well behaved little girl" George said holding Eden close to him.

**Hope this is okay, :) please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

It was Monday and Eden was going back to school. She left to walk to school half an hour before school started. She arrived at school and met her friends. They were talking about what they had gotten for Christmas and what they had been doing.

It wasn't long until the bell rang and they walked to their first class. Eden was sat in history, it was really boring and she was starting to get a sore head. She just left it and continued working. After history, Eden had maths. Her head was getting worse suddenly the lights started flickering and went into spots.

"Eden, are you okay?" Her maths teacher asked noticing she was really pale.

"I don't feel very well, miss" She said.

"You don't look it either, I think you should go to the nurse. Lucia, go with her" The teacher said. Lucia nodded and helped Eden pick up her things. She walked to the nurse and sat down. Lucia went back to class and Eden told the nurse what was wrong.

"I think you have a migraine" The nurse said. "Should I call your dad?

Eden nodded. The nurse called her dad but he was unable to leave work and pick her up so he gave the school Sam's number.

Sam was at work when she felt her phone ringing. She excused herself and answered it.

"Hello" Sam said.

"Hello, this is Holby City High School's nurse, I have Eden here. I think she has a migraine I have called your father and he said to call you" The nurse explained.

"Do you want me to come and collect her" Sam asked sighing. She really didn't need this now, she was really busy and Zoe wasn't going to be impressed. Sam walked into Zoe's office knocking on the door as she walked in.

"Zoe, the school have just been on the phone Eden is ill and I really need to go and pick her up" Sam said.

"Really, Sam couldn't someone else do it" Zoe asked and Sam shook her head.

"Okay, but you better only be 10 minutes" Zoe said and Sam left. Quickly grabbing her jacket and bag and driving to the school. She arrived and ran into the school. She quickly signed Eden out before returning to the car. She didn't say a word to Eden and the girl knew that Sam was mad. Eden got into Sam's car and they drove in silence to the hospital. Once they arrived they walked into the staff room.

"Stay here and don't move. I can't believe the hassle you cause, Eden. You are fine, it's only a bloody headache" Sam said in her doctor voice. Eden sighed and sat on the sofa. She quickly fell asleep. Zoe ran passed and noticed Eden lying on the bed. Zoe's doctor instincts clicking in and she worked over to the girl and put her hand on her head. Eden was boiling. She quickly pulled the blanket off the girl and tried to wake her up.

"Eden" Zoe said shaking her.

"I want to sleep, the lights hurting my eyes" Eden said.

"Eden, I need you to get up for me" Zoe said and Eden shook her head.

"I can't, It hurts when I move" Eden said.

"Okay, Fletch" Zoe called and Fletch came in. Zoe kept her hand on Eden's head.

"I need you to carry her to resus" Zoe said and Fletch nodded picking the girl up. They went into resus and Sam came running over. Zoe started putting cold clothes on Eden trying to cool the girl down.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet, but I think I might be meningitis" Zoe said and Sam panicked.

"Does she have a rash?" Sam asked.

"I haven't checked" Zoe said. Sam ran up to Eden and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her skirt. She instantly noticed a red rash on her stomach.

"Zoe look" Sam said and Zoe came running over.

"Sam, Tom's here" Eden said complaining trying to close her top again as her sister had cut her shirt completely open so that you could see her bra. Zoe held the top open.

"Right, we need a lumber puncture, instantly" Zoe commanded.

"Eden, I'm so sorry for not believing you" Sam said.

"Just leave me alone" Eden said turning around. She really wasn't feeling well and now her sister was annoying her. Sam decided it was best to leave her sister. She went out the room and started on cubicles. Eden turned over and suddenly started fitting. Zoe grabbed her head and made sure her airways were clear. She then came back.

"Good girl, Eden. We are going to give you a lumber puncture I need you to stay very still" Zoe said and Eden panicked. Zoe held the girl's hand comfortingly. The girl was terrified. They got 4 nurses to hold her down as she was very distressed as they performing the lumber puncture. Eden didn't like the feel of them holding her down.

"Can someone get Sam she might manage to help" Tom said. One of the nurses ran and got Sam. Sam came through.

"Sam, I don't like this. I'm scared. I can't breathe" Eden said.

"It's okay, I'm here. If you stay still the nurses can let go of you" Sam said. Eden stopped fussing and the nurses let go.

They managed to do the lumber puncture and then send it off. They started Eden on the antibiotics incase Eden had the dangerous meningitis. Soon the results came back.

"Right, it's viral meningitis. So we will be moving Eden up to the children's ward where they can try and control the symptoms." Zoe said and Sam nodded. They soon moved Eden up to the children's ward and their dad arrived.

"Em, Eden are you okay to stay on your own tonight" George asked and Eden shook her head.

"Well Eden I can't stay with you" George said.

"But I'm scared" Eden said starting to cry. Just then Sam walked in.

"What's going on? Dad she is meant to be resting" Sam said walking over and sitting on Eden's bed.

"I don't want to stay here alone tonight" Eden said.

"Do you want me to stay with you" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"It scares me here" Eden said nuzzling into Sam.

"Oh baby" Sam said pulling her into a close hug and the young girl drifted off to sleep.

**Hope this is okay, Please review or pm me any ideas you have :) love hearing them. **


	24. Chapter 24

It was now Thursday and Eden had been in the hospital for 4 days as they tried to control her symptoms. Her dad was working and Sam was on night shift. It 8am in the morning and she was sitting bored.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Sam was at the end of her shift when she received a call from paediatrics saying that Eden could go home. Sam called her dad to tell him the good news.

"Hey Dad, they have said that Eden can go home she just needs to be looked after well and kept an eye on" Sam said.

"Oh that's great but Sam I don't know if I'll manage" George said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said silently waving goodbye to Zoe and Tess who were at reception as she went to the lift.

"Well, I can't give Eden the support just now with work, is there any possibility you could look after her for a bit, just until she is better? I'm terrified I do something and make her worse" George said.

"Oh Dad, if you really want me too but only for a week at the most. She should be absolutely fine by next week" Sam said. Sam then arrived at the children's ward and she walked up to Eden's room. She walked in and saw the girl with cold cloths on her ankles and head.

"I don't know why I have this on my head because I'm so cold" Eden complained.

"You must have fever" Sam said.

"So, I got a call and they said you could come home" Sam said and Eden shrieked.

"Finally, it's so boring here" Eden said.

"I thought you'd like that and I have some more news. After talking to dad he has asked if you could stay at mine until you get better" Sam said. Eden's face dropped.

"Why?" Eden asked.

"He just thought it would be for the best." Sam said.

"more like because I just get in the way" Eden said.

"Eden, that's not true. I just think he is scared that he will make you worse" Sam said sitting on Eden's bed.

"Come on, let's go and see when we can get you discharged because I am shattered." Sam said. They walked and found a doctor. He said that she could be discharged and Sam had to fill in some forms and then they were giving a prescription which they had to go and collect. They were lucky and it didn't take them long before they were heading home. They went to Eden's house to collect enough clothes to last a week.

They went into Eden's room and Eden started to pack. She had literally managed to get a small suitcase down and she was shattered. She leant back on the bed and the next thing she knew her sister was shaking her awake.

"What?" Eden said.

"Come on, you need to back." Sam said.

"I'm tired" Eden said.

"I'll help you" Sam said.

She went into Eden's drawers and grabbed 7 pairs of knickers a couple of bras and 7 pairs of socks.

"Do you want to just pack joggers and that because you aren't really going to be doing much and if you are going to go out it's not like you can't come back" Sam said and Eden nodded. Sam grabbed some joggers, shorts, vest tops and some t-shirts.

"Eden come on, help me a little" Sam said getting snappy as she was really tired now. Eden sighed and got up getting jammies and putting them in the bag. Sam went into the bathroom and got Eden's tooth brush, shampoo and other toiletries. Finally they were ready to go and they drove to Sam's house. They unpacked and then went down the stairs to watch a film.

"Why are you not sleeping, you worked all night?" Eden asked.

"Because if I sleep to long, I won't sleep tonight and I have work tomorrow so I will just go to bed early tonight" Sam said.

"Em, that's quite a smart idea actually" Eden said.

"See your sister is smarter than you give her credit for" Sam said. "Go and pick a film"

Eden walked over to the cabinet and picked one.

"Can we watch this?" Eden said holding up Love Actually.

"Yeah sure, I've never actually seen it" Sam said. They snuggled down on the sofa. The first scene was extremely awkward.

"I hope it's not like this the whole time" Sam said but she was wrong.

The film quickly finished.

"Okay you are not watching that again until you are at least 18" Sam said. "Let's watch a less sexual movie"

Eden nodded. She found a film parental guidance and put it on. They cuddled up together and by the end of the film both girls were sound asleep.

Tom had finished his shift at 3 o'clock and had just arrived home. Sam had told Tom what was going on and he agreed that it was for the best. He walked into the living room and noticed Sam and Eden asleep. Eden was sleeping on top of Sam which Tom didn't think would have been very comfy for her so he went to lift her up. He lifted her up but she was clung onto Sam. She started moving about and Tom was able to lift her off Sam and put her next to her and she instantly clung back around Sam. Tom walked into his room and got the duvet putting it on the pair of them before he went and got changed into comfier clothes.

A couple of hours later Sam woke up.

"God was I asleep?" Sam asked and Tom nodded.

"I didn't want to sleep, I'll never sleep tonight" Sam complained.

"Sam it was only a couple of hours" Tom said. Sam managed to get up and cuddled up with Tom.

"Can you make tea?" Tom asked.

"Tom you sound like a bloody child and no. I think we should just get a take away. I can't be bothered" Sam said. She was sat on Tom's knee when she noticed Eden start to wake up.

"Hey baby" Sam said. "Do you want to get a takeaway for tea?"

Eden nodded before taking off the duvet.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"It's just really hot" Eden said.

"Go and change into shorts and a vest top. It should cool you down" Sam said and Eden got up and got changed. She decided that she would just put her PJ vest top on and her jammy shorts as well. She walked out the room and grabbed blanket even though she wasn't cold. Tom had left to go and get the Chinese which they had ordered.

"If you're hot why do you have a blanket" Sam asked.

"Because I don't have a bra on under my top and I'm scared it's noticeable." Eden said.

"Eden, its fine, I barely wear a bra when I'm in the house and I have bigger boobs that you." Sam said.

"But Tom" Eden said.

"Eden, I'm sorr if this upsets you but Tom as my chest to look at, I doubt he would be interested in you" Sam said and Eden laughed letting go off the blanket. Sam cuddled up with Eden until Tom came in with the dinner.

**Hi hope this is okay, please review or pm me :) love hearing what you think of this **


	25. Chapter 25

It was Monday and Sam had decided it was if Eden didn't go back to school today as she still wasn't completely 100%. Sam's only option was to take the girl to the ED with her as she and Tom were both working.

She arrived at the ED and went into Zoe's office with Eden in toe.

"Zoe, is there any chance Eden could stay in the staff room today? I just don't feel very comfortable her being at school" Sam asked and Zoe nodded.

"Okay, but just this once" Zoe said.

"Thank you so much, she will be as good as gold" Sam said before looking at her sister "What do you say to Dr Hanna for today and last week?"

"Thank you for letting me stay and for last week" Eden said.

"It's okay sweetie, you look a lot better now than you did on Thursday" Zoe said.

"And" Sam said hinting at Eden to carry on.

"I apologise for being a hassle and misbehaving when you were doing that lumber thingy" Eden said and Zoe laughed.

"It's okay, I know how it can be scary. I'm used to it" Zoe said.

"Oi, don't encourage her. She is meant to be getting into trouble for mucking out" Sam said.

"Oh Sam, give her a break so coped amazingly compared to lots of children with meningitis. It's a terrifying illness" Zoe said.

"I know, I'm sorry Edz for being so hard on you" Sam said giving her a hug.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" Eden said and Sam and Zoe laughed.

"What is Sam always so hard to please" Zoe asked. Eden nodded.

"Dad is worse that Sam, it's so hard to get praise from either of them" Eden said.

"Hey, that's a bit unfair" Sam said. Eden shook her head.

"It's only the truth" Eden said. This really hurt Sam's feeling. They left the office and Sam stormed off to get changed while Eden sat down on the sofa. She got Sam's ipad out but was starting to feel really tired. She soon fell asleep. Tom soon came in and woke Eden up as it was lunchtime.

"Eden, it's nearly 1 o'clock, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Tom asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Eden said before cuddling back and closing her eyes.

"Okay, but you need to eat at some point" Tom said and Eden nodded. Tom left and walked over to Sam.

"Sam, I've just been to see Eden, you might want to give her more painkillers she seemed really drowsy and doesn't want to eat" Tom said. Sam nodded.

"That girl is such a hassle" Sam said before storming into the staff room. She walked over to her locker and got out Eden's painkillers. She got them and then went and hit Eden to wake her up. She was in a rush and needed to get back to work.

"Eden, take these and go get something to eat" Sam said holding out the tablets. Eden shook her head and turned around.

"Eden, for fuck's sake I need to get back to work just take the fucking tablets and let me go back to work" Sam said. Eden grabbed the tablets from Sam and a bottle of water before swallowing the tablets. She turned around and had tears in her eyes. She normally wouldn't get so upset with her sister's outburst but she really wasn't well and was tired so everything was upsetting her.

"Finally" Sam said before storming out. Eden burst into tears once they left. She was being overemotional and was desperately trying to control herself.

"Hey, Eden what's wrong?" Tom asked noticing Eden.

"It's nothing" Eden said.

"It must be something" Tom said sitting down next to Eden. He gently put his hand around her shoulder unsure of how she would react. Surprisingly she lend against Tom. Tom pulled her more onto his knee and she instantly held onto him. Tom held her back not letting go until she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Eden said embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay" Tom said. "What's wrong?"

"I just really don't feel well and Sam is just snapping at me and being horrible. I don't usually get upset when she acts like this but it is all getting too much for me just now" Eden said unaware Sam was standing in the door way.

"It's okay, Eden. I'm sure it's only because Sam is really busy at work. It's nothing personal" Tom said.

"It is so only ever gets snappy at me, never at you" Eden said.

"Sam has snapped at me constantly, it's not just you" Tom said. Eden giggled.

"Right, I've got to go back to work now, will you be okay?" Tom asked and Eden nodded. The girl cuddled back down and Tom left noticing Sam at the door looking really upset.

"Did you hear" Tom asked and Sam nodded.

"Talk to her" Tom said and Sam nodded. Sam took a deep breath and walked over to Eden.

"Eden" Sam said and Eden looked up her eyes still red and puffy. Sam sat down and patted her knee. Eden lent onto her and Sam held her close.

"I'm sorry for being so snappy with you, I didn't mean it" Sam said.

"Why?" Eden asked.

"I've just been extremely stressed with work and had a really tough case and then it's my time of the month and it makes me a little moody" Sam said.

"A little" Eden said.

"Oi, you will realise exactly what it is like when you start" Sam said. Eden laughed.

"No, I won't" Eden said.

"I will remember this and remind you of this when you are going in a massive mood with me because you are PMSing" Sam said.

"What's PMSing?" Eden asked.

"It's like when you have cramps, mood swings, etc" Sam said. Eden nodded.

"What so that's what's happening to you" Eden asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah basically, my cramps usually only last for the first two days and then I'm usually fine" Sam said.

"Is that the same for everyone?" Eden asked.

"No, everyone is different" Sam said holding her sister close. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat"

Eden nodded and they stood up and walked to the canteen. They got some chips.

"Come on and eat some more, I bet you have lost a lot of weight now eat" Sam said and Eden sighed eating more.

"Do you know how much you have lost?" Sam asked and Eden shook her head

"I hate weighing myself" Eden said.

"Well once we get back to mine, pop on the scales" Sam said and Eden nodded. They went back to the ED and a couple of hours later Sam and Tom were ready to leave. They left the ED and arrived home.

"Come with me Eden" Sam asked. Eden sighed and walked through. She stood on the scales and it came up with 82bls.

"Eden you have lost 7bls and you have clothes on, you need to eat more" Sam said and Eden shook her head.

"Eden, you are under weight for your height" Sam said.

"No, I'm fat" Eden said patting her stomach. "Look at the fat"

"Stop it, Eden" Sam said. "Let's get something to eat"

Reluctantly Eden nodded. Sam made tea. She made pasta and made Eden ate it all.

"I can't Sam" Eden said.

"Eat it" Sam said getting stricter with her. Eden finished her tea and watched the TV. She waited until her sister was tidying up and then ran to the bathroom, she felt so sick.

She needed to be sick. She threw up, trying to be as quiet as she could so Sam couldn't hear her. She then crept to her room and went straight to sleep.

**Hi hope this is okay, don't no who can read this because of some Fanfiction problems. Please review if you can read this so I no if I need to repost it :)**


	26. Chapter 26

It was the next day and Sam decided it was okay for Eden to go back to school. Eden got up early and started getting ready the night before they had gone back to Eden's to get more clothes and her school uniform. They had decided that Eden would go back home tomorrow after school.

"Eden, if you hurry up I'll dropped you off if you come now" Sam shouted. Eden came running down the stairs.

"Have you had breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Nah, not hungry" Eden said. "I kind of feel a bit sick"

"Oh you are probably just nervous" Sam said. "If you feel worse call me"

Eden nodded.

"Take this and then jump into the car" Sam ordered handing Eden an apple.

"How many calories is there in this?" Eden asked.

"I don't know, probably about 50 or something" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Why" Sam asked

"Just wondering" Eden said both biting into the apple. 50 calories that wasn't too bad.

They arrived at the school and Eden jumped out. She walked into the school and met her friends.

"Hey, we missed you" They all said pulling her into a group hug.

"Thank you" Eden said.

"So what was wrong?" Hannah asked.

"I was in hospital with meningitis" Eden replied.

"Oh god, are you okay? That's like really bad" Hannah said.

"Yeah, I'm good now. I just get tired quickly" Eden said. They talked for a bit and soon the bell rang. They walked to their first classes.

The morning went really quickly and soon it was lunch. They went out for lunch and went to Tesco's. Eden was with Jonah in the shops as they split up into groups so it was quickly. Jonah grabbed a sausage roll and they went to the bakery area. Jonah grabbed a pack of 5 cookies.

"You aren't really going to eat all of them are you" Eden asked and Jonah nodded.

"Come on, I'm a growing guy" Jonah said and Eden laughed. They walked to the fruit section and Eden grabbed 2 boxes of prepared fruit, checking the calories on the back 59 calories and 58 calories. That was over 150 calories she had eaten already today. She shivered at the thought. They went to the check out.

"Eden is that all you are eating?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry" Eden said. They bought their food and started walking back to school. They couldn't be bothered waiting for the others so carried on ahead.

"Do you want to go to the sweet shop?" Jonah asked.

"I'm good you can go if you want?" Eden said.

"Could we?" Jonah said and Eden nodded. They walked to the shop and Eden went in with Jonah. She looked at the sweets. No, she couldn't. She needed to stop this isn't good for her. Food is bad.

Luckily Jonah was quite quick and they started to walk back to the school. They arrived at the school and stood outside until the bell rang and they walked to their class.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon Eden was walking to the sport centre which was just next to her school.

_Hi, just going 2 the gym while be home by 5 xx _

Eden texted Sam. She had just gotten changed in the changing room and was walking up to the gym when she felt her phone buzz.

_Ok, take it easy and I'll pick you up at 5_

Eden texted her sister back quickly saying that it was fine and then started working out. She needed towork out and loss of the calories that she had eaten today. She was really sweating by the time it was 4:50. She decided to cool down and then go outside and wait on Sam hoping that she could cool down a bit before Sam arrived.

10 minutes later, her sister's car pulled in. Eden jumped into the front of the car.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired" Eden said.

"You should have just come home after school or even to the hospital" Sam said.

"No, it's okay. I really wanted to go some training" Eden said.

"Okay but don't overdo it. I suppose if you had a good routine, then we could maybe have something a bit unhealthy for tea." Sam said.

"Oh I had a massive lunch, I think I might just have soup or something for tea" Eden lied.

"Okay then if you're sure" Sam said and Eden nodded.

They arrived home and Sam made herself something to eat before getting Eden something. She made her soup and gave her 2 slices of white bread.

"Eden, come on" Sam called. Eden sat down and started eating, she managed to eat it quickly as she was quite hungry. It wasn't until she was finished that she realised how much she had eaten and instantly felt bad. She sneaked off to the toilet and put her hands down her throat.

"Eden" Sam called. Eden hadn't heard her and carried on making herself sick. Sam stood outside the toilet and instantly swung the door open. She was shocked to see Eden forcing herself to be sick.

"Stop it" Sam said running behind the girl holding the girls hair back. Once she stopped being sick, Sam pulled the girl into a close hug. The girl sobbed into her sister's chest. Her throat was burning. Once Eden had calmed down, Sam carried her into sitting room.

"Eden, talk to me. This is really important" Sam said and Eden just started to cry again.

"Oh baby" Sam said holding her closer.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just needed to lose weight. I'm too fat, I eat too much" Eden said.

"Eden, you are not. You are underweight" Sam said. "What have you eaten today?"

"Em an apple (50 calories), and two fruit cup things (just over 50 calories each) and then soup and bread" Eden said.

"Eden that is nowhere near enough, this is really back for you. You are recovering you need to eat more food to have more energy to help you get better" Sam said.

Sam disappeared into the kitchen and quickly got together a sandwich for Eden.

"Eat it" Sam said. Eden shook her head.

"Come on" Sam said and reluctantly Eden ate it.

"I need the toilet" Eden said after she had finished. Sam shook her head.

"What?" Eden said "I really need to go"

"Okay, then but leave the door open" Sam said.

"No, I don't want you to see me pee" Eden said.

"I won't watch. I need to make sure you aren't being sick" Sam said and Eden went into the toilet. She just peed and then walked out.

"See, I was only peeing" Eden said and Sam nodded.

"Eden, never do that again. Please talk to you. You are certainly not fat" Sam said and Eden lent on her sister.

They turned the TV on and it wasn't long until they were snuggled up watching the TV. Soon later Tom came in and the girls went to bed.

Sam went to give Eden a cuddle as this would be the last night Eden would be living with her. She intentionally only wanted to give her a quick cuddle but she soon fell asleep cuddled up with Eden.

**Sorry its not great, Please tell me your opinion and ideas. Love hearing them :)**


	27. Chapter 27

It was Friday night and Eden walked to the hospital after school. She was tired and couldn't be bothered walking home. She wanted to spend some time with Sam as she hadn't been her since she left the house on Wednesday.

Sam was working in the ED and had received a text from Eden asking if she could go to the hospital. Sam quickly replied saying it was okay and then got back on with work.

"Em Zoe, can I talk to you for a minute" Sam asked and Zoe nodded taking Sam into her office.

"Em well, I'm slightly worried about Eden I caught her making herself throw up and she wasn't eating but I think she is slightly better know and I was just wondering if you had time what you be able to check her out and like talk to her about eating disorders?" Sam asked and Zoe nodded.

"I'll give it a try but would it not be best to take her to your GP." Zoe asked.

"Well, she doesn't go to the doctors often and the doctor is male. I just think she knows you better and trusts you more" Sam said and Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, do you think she'll bet me weigh her" Zoe asked and Sam shrugged.

"She should do" Sam said. Zoe nodded before they called on working. Eden soon arrived and was looking for Sam.

"Eden can you come with me" Zoe asked and Sam nodded.

"Why?" Eden asked.

"I just need to do a quite check of how you are after having meningitis" Zoe said and Eden nodded.

They went into the cubicle.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Zoe asked sitting next to Eden.

"Fine" Eden said not really understanding why Zoe was asking her these questions.

"Okay, well do you mind changing into this gown, just so I can check your weight and everything" Zoe asked. Eden sat still.

"Do I have too?" Eden asked and Zoe nodded.

"Why?" Eden asked.

"Because I need to check that the meningitis hasn't affected your weight and development" Zoe said. Eden sighed and grabbed the gown.

"You can just keep your bra and pants on" Zoe said and Zoe left to go and get a pair of weight scales while Eden got changed. She called to check Eden was changed and then walked in.

"Can you please stand on the scales" Zoe asked. Eden stepped back.

"Eden" Zoe asked again more forcefully this time. Eden shook her head.

"Come on, it'll be really quick" Zoe said. Eden stood deliberating what to do before finally stepping on the scales.

"Good girl" Zoe said before writing down the weight on the sheet. She then did some other tests before sitting Eden down.

"So from what I have here you don't seem to be affected much by the meningitis however you are in the underweight category" Zoe said and Eden just looked down.

"So do you want to talk about it" Zoe asked and Eden continued to look down.

"Eden, you do know that you can talk to me in confidence, Sam doesn't need to know about what we talk about" Zoe said.

"So you don't have to tell Dad or Sam" Eden asked and Zoe nodded.

"It'll be completely between you and me" Zoe said and Eden relaxed a bit.

"Don't be mad at Sam but she did mention something about you not eating properly" Zoe said.

"She had no right to tell you that" Eden shouted.

"Eden, she was really worried" Zoe said. Realisation hit Eden and she realised that Sam did care about her.

"Was she really worried" Eden asked and Zoe nodded.

"You are her little sister, she just wants you to be healthy and happy" Zoe said.

"But I'm not healthy, I'm too big" Eden said tears slipping down her face.

"Listen to me, you are so skinny it's getting dangerous" Zoe said. "Have you started your periods?"

Eden shook her head.

"See you are still a little girl, if you have recently put weight on it is because you are become more womanly. And you have to put weight on before you can shoot up in height" Zoe said trying to keep it as simple as possible.

Eden just nodded feeling slightly awkward having this conversation with Zoe.

"Do you feel better about this now" Zoe said. "Remember if you ever need someone to talk to and you don't want to talk to Sam, I am always here"

Eden nodded and surprisingly gave Zoe a hug. Zoe hugged the girl back. She noticed that the girl still had tears down her face. She held the girl until Eden gently pulled away and Zoe let go of her.

"Come on, let's go to the toilets and get your face sorted out" Zoe said and Eden nodded. She quickly got changed back into her clothes before her and Zoe went to the toilet. Zoe stood next to Eden as she washed for face.

"You can still tell I've been crying. Sam will definitely now" Eden said.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam about it" Zoe said.

"No, Sam will just make a massive fuss about it and tell Dad and everything" Eden said.

"Eden, Sam won't make a massive fuss about it, she just wants you to be alright" Zoe said. Eden nodded. They walked out the toilets and noticed Sam at the nurses' bay. They walked over and Sam looked up. Eden instantly flung herself around Sam and Eden started to cry. Sam held Eden and pulled her close to her.

"Thank you" She mouthed to Zoe, who smiled and nodded. Zoe then went away to carry on working.

"Hey, it's okay" Sam whispered into Eden's hair. Once Eden had calmed down, she pulled away and looked at Sam.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Did talking to Zoe help?" Sam asked and again Eden nodded.

"I'm sorry, I show how talked to you earlier" Eden said.

"Don't worry, as long as you've talked to someone know that's all that matters" Sam said.

"What so you aren't mad that I talked to Zoe and not you" Eden asked.

"No, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't feel you couldn't come to me but I'm just so glad that you talked to someone" Sam said and Eden nodded snuggling into Sam. They got up and walked to the staff room where they talked for a bit longer before Sam went back to work. It wasn't long until her shift was finished. She got Eden and they drove to their dad's house.

George had made tea and Sam had decided just to stay for tea. They all sat around the table having a laugh. After tea Sam went home and Eden disappeared into her room.

**Hi, hope this is okay please review :) Also please read the updated chapter of Zoe's little darlings. I don't know if people got it because I know that my fanfiction has been down and not working properly so thought I'd just say :)**


	28. Chapter 28

It was Sunday morning and Eden was up at 11 o'clock. She had the week off at football and had decided upon a decision. She walked down the stairs and noticed her dad sitting at the day.

"Hello and what time do you call this?" George said.

"I call it time you got a watch" Eden said.

"Oi, missy less of the attitude" George said. Eden just ignored him and got herself some cereal.

"So I was thinking and I don't want to do football anymore" Eden said.

"What?" George said.

"Well, I don't enjoy it as much anymore it's so messy" Eden said.

"No, I want you to carry on doing a sport" George said.

"I do, I play basketball and go to the gym. And I wanted to start dancing" Eden said and George laughed.

"You dance" He said laughing even more.

"That's not fair" Eden said running up the stairs crying.

"Don't get all emotional on me" George shouted. Eden was really upset and quickly got changed. Once she was ready she ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out" Eden shouted still angry with her dad.

"Where to?" George replied.

"I don't know just out" Eden said slamming the door closed. She grabbed her phone. She first texted Jonah but he was still in bed. She sighed before walking to her sister's. She didn't know if she was there or at the hospital but it was worth a try. She arrived outside her sister's flat and knocked at the door.

She was just about to turn away when she heard the door open.

"Oh hey, Eden sorry we were just a bit busy" Sam said her hair all over the place.

"Oh do you want me to go?" Eden said.

"Of course not come in" Sam said and Eden walked into the living room.

"So what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Dad was annoying me" Eden said.

"What was he doing?" Sam asked knowing how irritating her father could be.

"It doesn't matter you'd just laugh" Eden said.

"I won't tell me" Sam said.

"Well, I told Dad that I wanted to quit football and join dancing and he just laughed" Eden said.

"Well, I think you should try it" Sam said trying to be supportive as she knew her dad wasn't.

"It looks really cool and some of my friends do it" Eden said.

"Well, of course I don't mind taking you to try it" Sam said.

"Thank you Sam" Eden said flinging herself at her sister.

"Okay just tell me the name of the group and what night is it on?" Sam asked. Eden wrote the name of the company on a bit of paper.

"And it's a Wednesday night" Eden said and Sam nodded.

"Was that the only reason you are annoyed with Dad" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Really?" Sam said laughing at that.

"I just got upset and annoyed easily. I don't know why?" Eden said.

"It's okay, I used to get annoyed at dad for the tiniest of things when I was your age" Sam said.

"I will not be as bad as you, you were so moody in that video" Eden said.

"That was because I was so stressed. I was trying to do a million things at once. Dad didn't like to admit that mum was ill and it usually meant that I had to look after you will struggling to cope with school work" Sam said.

"I hope I wasn't too much hassle" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, you weren't you were a little angel" Sam said pulling Eden into her arms.

"I used to get so scared when you were away in the army and so was dad" Eden said.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean to scare you" Sam said. "But you know how strong Dad and I are, eh? We would never leave you"

"I know, but I used to cry at school because I thought you wouldn't come back" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Because I know how much you liked it" Eden said.

"Oh baby, you still should have said" Sam said and Eden just snuggled closes to Sam.

"Sam why did you quit" Eden said.

"Em, I didn't quit I was fired" Sam said.

"Why?" Eden said. Sam didn't know if she should tell Eden but she deserved to know.

"Well, you can't go telling a lot of people and you must let me tell you the whole story" Sam said and Eden nodded worrying.

"Well, one day we were doing a patrol where there was a bombing. I was treating the wounded and there was a man. She put his hand in his pocket and I thought he was going to pull out a bomb so, so I shot him" Sam said closing her eyes and recalling all the moments.

"You, you killed him" Eden said. Sam nodded.

"He wasn't dislodging a bomb, he was getting out his inhaler to tell me he was having trouble breathing" Sam said tears slipping down her face. Eden turned around and held Sam.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Sam said.

"No you're not. Let me hold you, you hold me when I need someone so I'm going to look after you as you need someone" Eden said and Sam laughed hugging closely into Eden.

"Eds, I love you" Sam said. They stayed like that for a while until they pulled away.

"Right, I have to get ready for work and then I'll drop you off on the way back" Sam said getting up and Eden nodded.

She turned the TV on as Sam left the room. Tom walked in ready for work.

"Hey Eden, what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Dad was annoying me, I needed to get away" Eden said and Tom nodded.

"Parents are annoying when you are you're age. I used to fall out with my adoptive parents all the time when I was 12" Tom said.

"It's good having Sam to turn to, she always takes my side" Eden said.

"Oh you better not be using Sam" Tom said.

"I'm not don't worry" Eden said and Tom laughed.

"I think you are good for Sam" Eden said quietly.

"Do you?" Tom asked putting his arm around her. Eden hugged into Tom nodding her head. They sat down on the sofa and watched the TV together. Sam came through and was shocked at how much Tom and Eden were getting along.

"Come on then you two" Sam said and they both jumped up and got into the car. They arrived at Eden's house first.

"Tom, I'm just gonna pop in for a minute" Sam said and Tom nodded. Eden was already in the house when Sam got to the front door.

"Dad," Sam called before following the voice of the reply.

"Did Eden go to yours" George asked and Sam nodded.

"Eden was quite upset that you didn't support her in her decision" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to a girly girl" George said.

"Dad, I wasn't a total tomboy all the time, I was around you but with mum it was different. Eden is just getting used to spending more time round females and it's changing the way she is" Sam said and George nodded.

Sam talked to her dad for a bit longer before they left and Tom and Sam drove to the hospital.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think. Love hearing your ideas :)**


	29. Chapter 29

It was Wednesday and Lucy was going to dancing for the first time tonight but today was also the anniversary of her mother's death so she was very all over the place. She had just left the house and had just been up for over an hour and had already snapped at one of her brothers and her dad.

She walked to school and met Jonah at the end of the road.

"Oh you didn't have to walk all the way to mine" Eden said knowing that he would have had to walk in the opposite direction to get to her house.

"So what's wrong?" Jonah said as they walked in silence. He instantly knew that his girlfriend wasn't her usual self.

"It's just a hard day" Eden said.

"Oh do you mind saying why?" Jonah asked.

"It's the anniversary of my mum's death" Eden said.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Jonah said pulling Eden into a hug.

"It's okay" Eden said snuggling into Jonah.

"You sure?" Jonah asked and Eden nodded. She sighed and they continued to walk to the school. They soon arrived at the school and the bell rang. They walked to their registration and Eden was slightly in a mood and was just sat staring into space.

"Eden, hello, Earth to Eden" One of the girls said.

"What?" Eden shouted.

"Oh sorry, what's rattled your cage" The girl replied. Eden sighed and looked away.

She really couldn't be bother with today. The bell rang and the girls walked to Spanish. They sat down and got to work. Eden didn't really like French but today she just wanted to get everything off her mind. She was sitting in silence and then she heard her phone vibrate. Everyone knew it was hers.

"Eden, give me your phone" The teacher said.

"No, I need it, it's really important. It's an important message" Eden said when she noticed it was from Sam.

"I don't believe you, give it to me" She said holding her hand out. Eden refused.

"Right, go up to guidance. I can't cope with your behaviour" She said.

Eden sighed and walked up to the guidance base. Her guidance teacher, Mrs Brown, was sitting there.

"Oh Eden, I thought that we had sorted out this misbehaving" Mrs Brown said as Eden walked in. She sat down on the chair.

"So what did you do?" Mrs Brown asked sighing.

"I didn't do anything" Eden said.

"You must have done something" Mrs Brown said.

"My phone went off and Mrs Thomson said I had to give it to her but I didn't want to" Eden said.

"Eden, if a teacher asks you something you need to give me it" Mrs Brown said.

"But I really didn't mean it, I swear it wasn't one of my friends it was honestly my sister" Eden said showing her the phone. It didn't show the text but did say _Sis-Sam _at the top.

"Okay, but you shouldn't have your phone on and you should have listened to Mrs Thomson.

"I know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped I'm just having a bad day" Eden said.

"It's okay, but it's Mrs Thomson you should apologising to. How do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Mrs Brown asked. Eden was debating tell her what was going on. She had a good relationship with her guidance teacher as she had found a lot of her previous years in this office. She could feel the tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

"Eden" Mrs Brown said.

"It's the anniversary of my mum's death" Eden said tears slipping down her face. She wiped the tear away hoping Mrs Brown hadn't noticed but of course Mrs Brown was too quick

"So are finding it hard?" Mrs Brown asked and the girls started falling down her face too fast for Eden to control them.

"Has this year been difficult without having your mum with you?" Mrs Brown asked again. Eden nodded.

"When I was younger it didn't really effect not having a mum but as I have gotten older it is more difficult and I'm constantly wishing that I had my mum to talk to" Eden said.

"Is it because you feel more awkward talking about growing up things with your dad" Mrs Brown said and Eden nodded.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me and I know that you have Sam, she is trying so hard, isn't she?" Mrs Brown asked and Eden nodded.

"Sam's great, I just don't want to have to rely on her too much. It's not fair on her, she has her life to worry about" Eden said.

"I'm sure, Sam doesn't think that. Come on, she let you stay with you when we were injured" Mrs Brown said and Eden nodded.

"I love Sam, but she still isn't my mum" Eden said finally just letting go and bursting into tears.

"It's okay, Eden" Mrs Brown said gently rubbing her hand on the girls back.

"I usually wouldn't let you go home but I think it would be the best think for you" Mrs Brown said. Eden nodded.

"Do you want us to phone Sam or Dad" She asked, knowing that Eden would really want her dad to know that she was upset.

"Sam" She whispered obviously embarrassed. Mrs Brown nodded.

"Can I please check my phone just to see what Sam has texted me" Eden asked and Mrs Brown nodded. She opened it.

_Hi sweetie, hope u r okay, i no it's a hard day 2day so if i gets too much just give me a call. I'm on nights tonight but i should hear the phone xx_

Eden was happy her sister wasn't at work. Mrs Brown called Sam and Sam agreed to go and pick Eden up. They went down to the office and waited. As soon as Sam came in Eden flung herself at her sister.

"Thank you Dr Nicholls" Mrs Brown said.

"It's no problem, I should have talked to her so she was more prepared for today" Sam said.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault" Mrs Brown said. Sam then signed Eden out and they drove back to Sam's.

"Sorry, for waking you up" Eden said.

"It's okay" Sam said. They arrived at Sam's and went into the living room. Sam got her duvet and the girls both cuddled up on the sofa and watched the TV. Sam soon drifted off and it wasn't long until Eden did as well. She hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before because she was so worried about today.

**Sorry its short and not that good. But please review :)**


	30. Chapter 30

It was the following week and Eden had gone to dancing last week after getting sent home from school. She had really enjoyed it, it was contemporary dancing. The teacher had said that she was amazed the girl hadn't taken classes before and was catching on really quickly. Eden was really happy and couldn't wait until next week.

It was Tuesday morning and Eden left to go to school. She wasn't feeling completely right but didn't know what was wrong. She arrived at school and was starting to get a bit of a sore stomach. It wasn't that bad so she just got on with it.

Soon the bell rang and Eden went to her 1st class. By the end of period 3 she knew something wasn't right. She asked if she could go to the toilet once she arrived in the class and the teacher nodded.

Eden went to the toilet. She pulled down her pants and gasped as she noticed blood in her pants. It was quite heavy and had gone all over her pants. She panicked and stuffed some toilet roll in her pants. She then texted Sam and asked her to come round tonight or pick her up at lunch.

She quickly got a reply as soon as she got back to class.

_No, I'm working_

Sam was working when she got the text from Eden. She didn't know what was going on with the girl but she was working. Sam sighed.

"That was a big sigh, what's wrong?" Zoe said.

"Eden, is really annoying me. God that girl won't leave me alone. I'm trying to work and she just wants me to be on her side" Sam said sighing. Zoe laughed.

"I'm glad I don't have a little sister" Zoe said. Sam's phone buzzed again.

_Please Sam, can't you come to ours 2nite or something_

Sam was getting more annoyed now.

_I might if I have time_

Sam quickly replied.

Eden was getting really self conscious at school. She was terrified that people would notice and was also sure she was leaking. She was so glad she was wearing shorts today and you couldn't tell. She really needed Sam but she wasn't helping her.

She continued until it was the end of the day and she quickly ran home. Eden arrived home and quickly got changed. She changed her pants and put on grey joggers. She stuffed her pants in a plastic bag and hit them under her bed. She wished that Sam had left her pads in case she started when she wasn't about.

Eden walked into the bathroom and tried to get cleaned up as much as she could. Then she got more toilet roll and put it in her pants. She didn't realise how easy it would actually be to hide having her period. She then went down the stairs and watched the TV. The only problem was, was that she had to keep running to the toilet to check she wasn't leaking.

"God, Eden how many times have you been to the toilet" Jack asked.

"I've just drank a lot" Eden said trying to come up with an excuse.

Luckily Jack believed her and didn't mention it again. They then went and had tea. Eden was sat up as she was nervous that she would leak onto the chair.

"Eden, sit properly" Her dad said. Eden sighed and sat normally. She had to keep moving as the toilet tissue wasn't very comfy.

She finished eating and then they watched TV. Soon later Sam walked in.

"So why did you want me" Sam asked sticking her head through the door.

"I didn't" Eden said.

"You did" Sam said. Eden didn't want the boys knowing that she had called Sam as she knew that they would want to know what was going on. Eden shook her head.

"For god sake, I rushed here thinking it was important" Sam moaned."Well, I might as well stay now I'm here"

She went and sat down on the sofa.

"Can you help me with my biology homework" Eden asked.

"Do I have to" Sam asked not really wanting too.

"Please" Eden asked.

"Fine then" Sam said and they walked to her room. Eden made sure Sam went up the stairs first just in case she had leaked.

They went into her room and Eden was really quiet. She sat down and got out the poster she needed help on.

**So what do you think. This is only part 1, will Eden tell Sam? What do you think should happen?**

**Please review :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 2**

Sam was laying on the ground filling out bits of information on the poster. The poster was of the body and they had be write boxes of information and connect them to different points of the body.

Eden was sat quietly doing the work. Sam looked up and noticed Eden was really quiet. She couldn't quite see as the girl's hair was in her face but she thought she had tears in her eyes.

"You seem quiet" Sam asked and Eden just shrugged. Sam could see that her eyes were watering.

"What's wrong" Sam asked not wanting to be too pushy. Eden got up and ran to the toilet. Sam ran behind her. She was surprised that the door was opened and she walked straight in.

Eden was sat on the toilet. Sam bent down so she could see Eden's face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked and Eden shrugged. Sam put her hand on Eden's knee encouragingly.

"I think I've started my period" Eden said really quietly.

"You think or you know?" Sam asked.

"I know" Eden said letting the tears slip down her face.

"Come here" Sam said pulling Eden into a hug. Once Eden had calmed down a bit she pulled away.

"Do you want to come to mine so you can talk without being scared that someone will hear" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Go and get a pair of joggers and a new pair of pants" Sam said and Eden nodded. They walked into Eden's bedroom.

"Do you have any dirty underwear?" Sam asked and Eden nodded worriedly.

"Is it really bad?" Sam asked and Eden nodded again.

"It's okay, we'll just put them in the bin. Is it in a plastic bag?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Okay, get it out and then we can put it in the bin when we get to mine" Sam said. Eden went and got them out from under her bed. They walked down the stairs and Sam had her hand over Eden's shoulder.

"Dad, Eden's just coming to mine for a bit. I'll bring her back later" Sam shouted and her dad replied saying it was okay.

They got into the car and Eden was sat with her legs crossed terrified that she would leak onto her sister's car seat.

"Do you think you've leaked" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"We're nearly there" Sam said. They pulled outside the flat and they went in.

"Right, do you want to have a quick shower and then call me through once you're ready" Sam asked and Eden nodded. She disappeared into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes Sam knocked on the door.

"Eden, can I get your joggers so I can see how bad they are" Sam asked.

"Okay" Eden said. She made sure her back was too her sister when she walked in. Sam grabbed the joggers and noticed her sister's pants which were also covered in blood. She grabbed them both and walked out the room.

She didn't think she would be able to save the knickers but the joggers were okay. Sam filled up a basin with water and then used a bar of soap to get the stain out. She knew all the tricks. When she was a teenager she had always had really heavy periods and especially when she mum wasn't there she would leak and have to tell with the stains mostly on her jammie bottoms. She was scrubbing when she heard the door open. She slightly jumped but relaxed when she noticed it was Tom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tom asked. Sam held up the joggers.

"Eden" Sam said and Tom nodded.

"Don't say a thing" Sam said.

"I won't, do you want me to leave?" Tom asked. "I could go to the pub or something for a while"

"It would be helpful but don't feel pressurized" Sam said.

"No, it's okay I'll leave you girls to it" Tom said before giving Sam a peck on the teeth and leaving. Sam knocked on the door to see if Eden was ready yet. She opened the door and Eden was sitting on the toilet with a toilet covering her lower half and her vest top on. Sam had a pack of pads in her hand. She walked over and knelt down next to Eden.

"Right, this is a pad to put into your pants" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Do put it on, you just have to undo the wrapper and put it on like this" Sam said showing her sister on her underwear which was around the girls ankles.

"Then you put the wings down to keep it in place" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Then you pull it like this and it is off" Sam said taking it off. "I tend to wrap it up in the wrapper and then put secure it once you have finished with it"

Sam gave it to Eden to put on. The girl put it on like her sister had shown her.

"Just change it every couple of hours. I don't know how heavy your period is so it could be every 2 hours or it could be later. Just when it is uncomfy or it smells" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"What about at school" Eden said so quietly that Sam barely even heard.

"Well it depends maybe at lunch or you might not need to change it" Sam said. Eden nodded. Sam then left the girl in private and walked into the living room. She put the joggers in the washing machine and then sat down on the sofa.

Soon Eden came walking into the living room.

"Come and sit down" Sam said and Eden sat down next to Sam and snuggled into her sister.

"Oh my little baby's not a baby anymore" Sam said.

"No, I'm still your baby" Eden said and Sam laughed.

"Are you feeling better now" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Is it heavy?" Sam asked.

"I don't know because I don't know what it should be" Eden said and Sam laughed. They snuggled up together for a while.

"Was this why you texted me" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there" Sam said.

"Its okay" Eden replied.

"What were you going to do if I didn't come" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't have told anyone, I would have just hidden it" Eden said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, that would have been really bad" Sam said.

"Come on, we'll go back to the house. Do you want me to stay with you for the night?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

Sam went into her bedroom and got stuff for the night and got a change of clothes for tomorrow. She then put a packet of pads in her bag.

They were soon ready to go and got into the car.

"Sam, please don't tell Dad" Eden begged.

"Don't worry, I won't seriously I still haven't told him that I have started my periods but I think he has probably guessed" Sam joked and Eden laughed.

They arrived at the house and they got out and ran up to Eden's room.

"Right, so where do you want these?" Sam asked and Eden shrugged. Sam opened the cupboard and found a draw which was half empty and had some belts and accessories in it.

"Look I'll put them here" Sam said "If you move them tell me, so I can refill them once you finished them"

Eden nodded. "What do I do with the used ones"

"Well, if you are scared that dad is going to find them but them in this empty drawer and I'll put them in the bin when I get here. I'll come regularly" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"If you were feel in ban or whatever just text me" Sam said.

"What if dad reads them" Eden asked.

"Okay so if you say _I need help with biology homework, _it means that you are on your period, okay" Sam said and Eden laughed and nodded.

"How can I hit it when I'm at school" Eden asked.

"Let me see your school bag" Sam asked and Eden got the bag. Sam opened it and noticed a pocket with a zip.

"Look" Sam said putting a pad in it and closing it. "See you can't see it"

Eden nodded before leaning into her sister.

"It's hurting a bit now" Eden said. Sam put her arms around Eden.

"Come on, let's go down the stairs. I think we have talked about this enough for one day. I'm working tomorrow but you can come with me to work but only tomorrow" Sam said and Eden nodded. They walked down the stairs and Sam went into the kitchen. She got Eden a hot water bottle. Then she got a tablet.

"Take this, it'll reduce the cramp" Sam said.

"Sh" Eden said.

"Oh sorry" Sam said laughing at how Eden was being so secretive. They watched the TV for a bit before they went to bed.

Eden started off in her own bed but soon moved in with her sister.

"Sam, I'm scared I'm going to leak" Eden whispered. Sam climbed out the bed and disappeared. She soon returned with a towel.

"Sleep on this" Sam said putting it on the bed. Eden climbed into the bed.

Sam cuddled up with Eden.

"Thank you for telling me baby, you have been so brave" Sam said whispering into Eden's ear. Eden nodded before drifting off to sleep.

**So what do you think? Do you have any ideas of what else Sam should be telling Eden? Please review and tell me any ideas. Love hearing them :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Eden woke up and instantly felt that she had leaked she panicked and was even more mortified to notice that it had gotten on Sam. It was just because of the way Sam was cuddled up with Eden. She climbed out the bed and sneaked into her room making sure that no one noticed her. She walked into her room and grabbed a pair of black leggings, a baggy top and new underwear. She then went into the drawer and got a new pad. She then walked into bathroom and quickly had a shower to get herself cleaned up. She hated this, her sister was wrong this was so gross and painful. She prayed that all the months wouldn't be like this. Tears slipped down her face as she was in the shower.

Once she had finished, she walked back into her room to do her hair. Sam came stumbling into her room.

"Are you okay?" She asked knowing that the girl's period was really heavy. She thought this might happen as the same had happened to her and her mother.

"It's so heavy, and sore" Eden said.

"Oh sweetie, I know. Listen I'll get your some heavier pads and night pads for you to use when it is really heavy. It should only be for the first day or two and then it becomes lighter" Sam said pulling Eden into a hug.

"It's horrible, please make it stop" Eden cried.

"Oh baby, I can't make it stop. Once you are older maybe about 16, if they are still really heavy you can go on the pill to control your flow" Sam said. "Mine was really heavy until I was about 16 or 17 and then it became a lot lighter"

Eden sighed and nodded.

"Good girl, I'm going to get changed and then we can go to the hospital" Sam said and Eden nodded.

Once Sam was ready they went down the stairs.

"Dad, Eden wasn't well last night and ended up in with me so I think it's best if she comes with me to the hospital today but she will be at school tomorrow" Sam said and George nodded.

"Fine then but only this once" George complained. Sam nodded and they got into the car. They drove to the hospital.

"You better be on your best behaviour" Sam said and Eden nodded.

"Right come on, then move" Sam said as they arrived at the hospital. They arrived at the hospital and Eden went into the staff room. Sam quickly changed into scrubs and then she got to work. She walked out the room and quickly noticed Zoe.

"Em Zoe, is it okay if Eden stays in the living room, we had a little bit of drama last night and she really needs me around" Sam asked and Zoe nodded.

"As long as it is just today" She said and Sam nodded. She got to work and Eden played on her sister's ipad. She then noticed that a text had come through from Tom. The text came through as Sam had her phone connected to her Ipad and as it was sent by iMessage it came up on the ipad. She felt nosy and looked at it. (**Bold**- Sam, _Italics- Tom)_

_Hey, are you staying at your dad's tonight?_

**Yea sorry, Eden quite upset about starting and needs me there. Don't think dad would react well if something happened**

_Yea course hun, understand completely. Hope she is okay and not to badly affected_

**Yea she is fine, just really heavy like mine used to be, woke up to blood on my jammie bottoms **

_Oh thats a shame :( poor little girl _

Eden was mortified that Tom knew what was going on. She couldn't believe Sam would talk to Tom about this. She really wasn't happy with her sister.

A couple of hours later Sam came through.

"Do you want to go to the cafe for something to eat?" Sam asked and Eden sighed but got up.

"I need the toilet first though" Eden said and Sam nodded. They went to the toilet and then walked to the cafe. Sam could tell Eden wasn't happy.

"You okay, does it hurt" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine" Eden said.

"Well, why are you in a huff" Sam asked.

"Because of you" Eden said.

"What have I done? I haven't been near you since this morning" Sam asked.

"You told Tom" Eden said blushing at the thought.

"Eden, Tom walked in on me washing your joggers. He would have probably been able to guess anyway" Sam said.

"But some of the things you told him were really personal" Eden said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't tell Tom anything like that about you again. I'm sorry, its just me and Tom are so open about that kind of stuff just with us being doctors. I didn't think that you might not" Sam said pulling Eden into a hug.

They got chips and joked about for a while until Sam had to get back to work. Tom's shift starting at 2 so by the time they got back, he was there. Sam walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Hey, Eden how are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine thanks" Eden said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"She knows that you know" Sam said and she left the room to let them talk.

"Eden, please don't feel embarrassed by this. It doesn't change anything between us okay. Don't worry okay. I'm a doctor I'm used to these things" Tom said.

"I remember once this girl came in with her two dads and they thought she had appendicitis and I had to explain it to her dads that she had started her periods" Tom said. Eden laughed.

"That must have been so embarrassing." Eden said. "I'm so glad I had Sam, see if my dad noticed that I had leaked or anything I would have been like so embarrassed, I would like run away from home"

Tom laughed. They talked for a bit longer and then Tom left.

**Hope this is okay :) please review. I need some help with new ideas :)**


	33. Chapter 33

It was the next day and Eden was getting ready for school. She had really enjoyed dancing last night. She felt like she had improved so much already and she had only been twice. She loved it so much more than football. Eden Sat down on her bed, she was looking at her timetable to see what subjects she had. Shit she thought. She realised she had PE today and they were doing swimming. She grabbed her phone and texted Sam.

_Sam, I have swimming today can you write me a note? _

She got her bag packed and hoped that her sister got her text. The school was strict about PE and if you forgot your kit you have to wear one they have same as swim costumes which Eden thinks is disgusting but it does make people do swimming. Suddenly her phone beeped.

_Yea, sure. Just leaving the house have some more stuff for you met me outside in 5 mins. Bring paper and a pen_

Eden let out a sigh, thank god. It would have been so awkward having to tell her PE teacher why she couldn't do swimming. She grabbed her school bag and a pad of paper and pen. She ran outside as soon as she noticed Sam's car.

She jumped into the car.

"Right, take that into your room" Sam said handing her a tesco's bag. Eden was unsure if she should.

"What if Dad notices?" Eden said.

"Just be quick" Sam said. Eden sighed and ran up the stairs and hit them where her sister had put the other pads. She had reached the car just as Sam was writing the letter.

"Right, so what should I say" Sam asked.

"Not the truth, that would be so embarrassing" Eden said.

"Why? It's not that bad. They what do you want me to say?" Sam asked.

"Just say I have a chest infection or something" Eden said and Sam wrote the letter. She signed it and put it in an envelope.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift" Sam said and Eden put her seatbelt on.

"Thanks, Sam" Eden said before they drove off.

"So, are you okay now? Has it become lighter?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than yesterday" Eden said.

"That's so much better" Sam said. Eden nodded. They arrived at the school and Eden jumped out, she thanked her sister and then walked into school.

The morning went quickly and soon it was period 4 and Eden had PE. She went to the PE department and stood with the girls who also had notes. She handed it to her teacher.

"How old is your sister Eden?" Mrs Grant asked.

"28, why?" Eden asked.

"Em, are you sure? Have you just written this yourself" She asked

"Honestly, it's my sister. She is 28 and a doctor" Eden said.

"Yeah and I'm Jessie J" She said. "Go and get a swimming costume"

She threw the letter at Eden.

"I'm being serious, look I'll call her" Eden said holding up her phone and calling Sam. She then handed her phone to Mrs Grant.

"Hey, Ed's what's up. I'm working" Sam said.

"Oh sorry, to interrupt but this is Eden's PE teacher. I need to check you are wrote Eden's letter excusing her from PE and that you are over 18." She said.

"Yeah, I wrote it she has a chest infection and shouldn't swimming" Sam said.

"Do you have anyone about that can confirm that you are over 18" Mrs Grant said. Sam sighed his was such a fuss.

"Yeah, this is my boss" Sam said.

"Hey, Zoe Hanna clinical lead at the ED Holby City hospital" Zoe said.

"Can you confirm that Doctor Samantha Nicholls is over 18" Mrs Grant said. Zoe snorted and composed herself.

"Yes she is definitely over 18" Zoe said.

"Okay, thank you" Mrs Grant said before hanging up.

"God that was so much hassle, what was it about?" Zoe asked.

"I wrote Eden a note for PE because she has swimming and well, she can't go swimming this week and I don't understand what all the drama was about" Sam said.

"Why can't she go swimming" Zoe asked curious.

"Don't tell her I told you because she will go crazy but she started her period a couple of days ago" Sam said.

"Ah was that why she was with you yesterday" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"She was quite upset about it and I thought it would be best" Sam said.

"Yeah, it's a big deal for them" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"They are so secretive about it, but I suppose I was at that age too. You should have seen her face when I was going to write why she couldn't do PE. She made me say she had a chest infection" Sam said and Zoe nodded.

It was soon the end of the day and Eden walked home. She started heading home and then decided that she was going to walk to the hospital as she wanted to get some tablets from Sam.

She walked through the door and Sam came over.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Can I get some paracetamol or something?" Eden asked and Sam nodded before walking into the staff room and going to her locker.

"I'm sorry for being just a fuss, it won't happen again" Eden said.

"Eden, it's fine and it's only your first, of course you don't know all the tricks but it doesn't take you long to figure them out. I don't care if you come with me and follow my every move if you are unsure about something. I want to help you and make this as easy for you as I can" Sam said pulling Eden into a hug.

"Thank you Sam, you have been so amazing these past few days. I wouldn't have managed without you" Eden said.

"Oh baby, thank you" Sam said. She felt so happy when Eden said this to her.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and I really need new ideas. I have had a couple which I am planning to use but still need more :)**


	34. Chapter 34

It was Saturday and Sam and Tom had the day off. Eden was going round to theirs to spend the day with them. She arrived at their house at 8 o'clock and she wasn't in a good mood as she had been woken up at 7 and it was meant to be the weekend. Her father was a way on a work thing all day.

"Oh what's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Eden said.

"Oh getting all moody with me are you" Sam said wanting to annoy Eden. Eden launched on her sister and started hitting her.

"Eden" Sam said laughing. She picked Eden up around her waist and held her horizontally before dropping her down on the couch.

"Still you're not as strong as me" Sam said. Eden went to launch herself at her sister again. This time Sam saw that Eden was really pissed off. She grabbed the girl's fists as she went to hit her.

"By the way, if you punch like that you will break your own thumb" Sam said moving Eden's thumb out of her fist.

Eden sighed and stormed into the space room. Sam was laughing.

"Sam, you need to stop encouraging her" Tom said towel drying his hair as he walked into the living room. He had heard most of the fight.

"But it's so funny" Sam said.

"Sam, that's evil" Tom said.

"Fine then I'll go and check on her" Sam said sighing. She walked into the space room and noticed Eden lying in the bed.

"I'm sorry Eden, I shouldn't encourage you and annoyed you when I knew you were in a mood" Sam said lying down next to Eden.

"It's okay, I'm just tired" Eden said. Sam cuddled up with Eden.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Has it finished?" Sam asked and Eden shook her head.

"No but it's a lot lighter now" Eden said. Sam nodded holding Eden close to her.

"You have been such a good girl this week, you have been so brave. It would have been hard for anyone and you just took it in your stride" Sam said.

"I'm not that brave. It still gave me a fright" Eden said. Sam pulled her into a hug.

"It gives everyone a fright the first time it happens. I remember I was petrified. It was so confused. I know people talk about it all the time and you think you are completely prepared but you never are. I knew it was going to happen but when it actually happened I was shocked at how much acutally blood there was" Sam said.

"I didn't think it would be like that either. I thought it was going to be like a drop of blood" Eden said. "When you said you and mum both had it heavy, I thought it would be like a few drops, not like what it is"

Sam laughed. Soon they got ready.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" Sam said.

"Really, exercise" Eden said and Sam laughed and nodded. She helped Eden up and then went for a walk. They went to the forest and had a lot of fun.

"How do we cross this" Eden said as they reached the river.

"Look, it's a swing rope" Sam said. She went across first and then Eden came. Sam had to pull her back as it swung her so much. Then it was Tom's turn. He jumped and the rope fell and Sam slipped into the river. Luckily her landed on her bum but he did rip her trousers. Both girls were in stitches as he clambered out.

"We are going home, now" Tom shouted not in a good mood now.

"You'll have to find your own way home. You are not going in my car" Sam said. Tom stormed off ahead. Sam knew he just needed to calm down. Sam and Eden walked behind Tom and soon he was out of site.

The girls had a gossip as they walked and within an hour then were at the car. Tom was standing at the car.

"Em, do you want to go for a cuppa" Tom asked and they both nodded. Eden went in first.

"Tom, I'm sorry for laughing" Sam said giving Tom a hug.

"I'm sorry to I think I over reacted" Tom said. They kissed and made up before they went into the cafe.

"What do you want" Sam asked. Eden shrugged.

"Em can I please have that cupcake" Eden asked. Sam nodded. She order two coffees, an orange juice, two cupcakes and a millionaire shortbread.

They then went and sat down. Eden got her purse out her bag and handed a fiver to Sam.

"Put it away" Sam said shaking her head.

"No, take it" Eden said. "It's to say thank you"

"No Eden, I don't need it. I'm treating you" Sam said. Reluctantly Eden put the money back into her bag. They ate the food and then went to the car.

"Did you have a good time thank you" Sam asked and Eden nodded.

"Yeah, thank you Sam. It was a lot better than spending the day walking with Dad" Eden said and Sam laughed.

The journey back took over an hour and when Sam turned around she noticed that Eden was sleeping.

"Tom," Sam whispered and he looked at her.

"Can you please carry Eden into the house and put her on the bed" Sam whispered again and Tom nodded. He picked the small girl up and carried her into the spare room. Sam slipped Eden's jacket off and her shoes desperately trying not to wake the girl up. She then started fussing.

"Sh, it's okay. Go to sleep, my tired girl" Sam said putting some of Eden's hair behind her ear. Eden pulled Sam into a hug.

"Hey, I need to go" Sam said trying to stand up.

"Okay just a little cuddle" Sam said lying in the bed with Eden. The girl soon quickly drifted back to sleep and Sam slowly got up, closing the door on her way out.

"What took you so long?" Tom asked.

"She woke up so I gave her a cuddle" Sam said.

"Oh what a nice big sister you are" Tom said and Sam laughed before jumping down on the sofa next to Tom and cuddling up with him.

**Sorry it's short, Not got a lot of time :) Please review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

It the following week and it was Friday night. The family were going out for a meal. George had decided that it would be good to take all his children and their partner out for a meal. Eden arrived home from school.

"Right, I want you wearing something a decent length" George said. "We are going to a high end restaurant and I want you to look reasonable"

Eden nodded and ran up the stairs. She knew her dad was only wanting to family to have a high reputation but she was a bit upset by what her dad was saying. She thought it sounded like he was trying to call her a slut or something. She changed into a blue Aztec foil skater dress with tan tights. She then put on blue vans. They then left and went to the restaurant. They arrived first so got to pick their seats. Eden went down to the end of the table and was sat next to Jack. Jack was next to Harry and then George was at the top of the table. Soon Sam and Tom both arrived.

Sam was wearing a black dress and Tom had a smart shirt on and jeans. Soon after they arrived Georgia and David arrived. Sam was sat at the other top of the table and Tom was next to her. Georgia then was next to Tom and David was between his father and wife.

They all started having their separate conversations. Tom and Eden ended up swapping seats so the girls could talk to each other and he could talk to the boys. The girls were having a gossip about girls in Eden's year at school.

"What, they did it?" Sam said in shock. Eden nodded.

"Yeah, it's not much of a deal" She said casually.

"Eden, it's a massive deal, it's one of the biggest decisions you have to make. You can never get your virginity back after you lose it" Sam said and Eden just laughed.

"It's just something you lose" Eden said.

"What the hell? I can't believe you are saying this Eden. It is unbelievably, I just want to shake some sense into you" Sam said. Eden still didn't look bothered.

"When we get home, I will show you some things and I promise it will change your opinion" Sam said getting irritated at her sister's carelessness. They changed the conversation and was talking about jobs and everything.

Soon the waitress came and they ordered their drinks.

"Sam, it's all so fancy. I don't think I like anything" Eden said staring at the menu in disgrace.

"What about this" Sam said pointing at some chicken thing in a sauce.

"Do you think I'd like it" Eden asked and Sam nodded. Eden nodded and Sam picked what she wanted to eat. Soon the waitress came back and they ordered their food. Soon of them ordered starters but Eden didn't. She just talked to Sam as the others eat.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Eden said and Sam nodded. Tom sneaked out beside Eden.

"Eden" Tom said as the girl was just about to walk into the toilet.

She turned around and looked at him. She walked slowly towards him.

"So I wanted to ask your opinion on something" He asked and Eden nodded. Tom held forward and whispered  
something into Eden's ear.

"Do you think that is a good idea" Tom asked and Eden nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Okay thanks Eden" Tom said before letting the girl go to the toilet and he went back to the table and sat down. Eden went into the toilet and closed the door letting tears slip down her eye. She was desperately trying not the let the tears ruin her makeup.

She quickly tried to get rid of the stains with water before returning back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked noticing Eden's red eyes.

"Yeah, I had an eyelash in eye and I started rubbing them then it made them water" Eden said.

"Oh okay" Sam said still not convinced that Eden was telling the truth. Soon later their meal came out and they started eating. Eden was surprised that she actually did enjoy what she had ordered however it was a massive portion and she could only eat half of it.

"Sam, I really can't eat anymore" Eden said.

"It's okay, don't worry. I can't even eat all of mine" Sam said putting down her fork and knife.

"Eden, eat more. That is disrespectful and this is an expensive meal" George said. Eden looked down and slowly continued to eat.

"Stop it, Eden. Dad, she is going to make herself sick. This is a full adults portion" Sam said putting her hand on Eden's knee. Eden then stopped eating.

They decided not to order deserts as no one was hungry but the adults did have coffee's and Eden had a hot chocolate. Sam's coffee came with a piece of paper. On the paper it said:

_Samantha Nicholls will you marry me?_

Sam was shocked, she turned around and noticed Tom get on one knee.

"Samantha Nicholls will you marry me?" He asked holding out the ring. She nodded.

"Yes" She said. Then he put the ring on her finger and she jumped into his arms. The whole restaurant applauded them. She was so happy. Sam pulled away and then showed Georgia her ring. Everyone was buzzing and congratulating Sam. After talking to everyone Sam noticed that Eden was being really quite.

"Hey, it doesn't change anything between us I promise" Sam said pulling the girl onto her knee. Eden just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oi, I will always be your sister and you always come first to me" Sam said.

"But it won't seem like your my sister because you will have a different last name" Eden said before starting to cry.

"Oh my little baby" Sam said laughing but pulling Eden closer to her.

"I will always be your sister, you just have to look at our DNA" Sam said rocking Eden gently. Soon Eden calmed down and pulled away from Sam.

"Sorry, for being an idiot" Eden said.

"It's okay you don't have to be sorry but you are silly forever thinking that this would change our relationship" Sam said. Eden nodded. They finished their coffees before going back home.

**Hope this is okay and you TAM fans like it :)**


End file.
